The Force That Binds Us
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Poe Dameron and Kara Solo were each others rivals through out flight school. But bound by duty they're separated as they make their way through the ranks of the New Republic. But as they work through their feelings, the First Order rises from the shadows of the old Empire. Will they reunite, will they finally accept their love and fight the war that is brewing?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~I own nothing...~~~~

* * *

Two years, she was finally finished with the starfighter corps academy. A program she already had the training of in her teen years, but was adamant she take and complete. It was her life long calling to be a pilot, and today she sat in the cockpit of her X-wing jet having finished her last exercise, she now was an official pilot. She sat and reveled in the accomplishment finishing first in her class. She couldn't believe it, she had worked so hard for this, and she was meant to be in a jet, fighting for the galaxy.

When she finally jumped out after gaining the courage she was faced with her number two. He stood defeated again, something he should have been used to after two years of competition. But Poe still couldn't come to terms with defeat.

His small grin made Kara blush, but she tried to keep her emotions at bay with a raised eyebrow, "After two years you still think you could beat me? Sorry Poe, but guess you're going to have to finish the academy in second" She said trying to play it cool.

These last two years it was Poe who really pushed her, the person who made her into the pilot she was. If it wasn't for him she couldn't think of where she'd be. She'd probably drop out after a couple weeks, or worse not have been challenged the way she was. She couldn't help but admire him; he was the best at what he did. And she had him to thank for her success.

Poe smiled finally accepting the truth. He looked at her as she pulled off her helmet letting loose those sandy blonde waves. He loved the way she looked after getting out of a jet, the adrenaline still running through her, her hair wild from being in the helmet, and her expression as alive as ever. "Congratulations Kara" he said tilting his head, "But like always, you didn't beat me by that much" he said trying to defend his ego. "Just know I'll never be far behind" he said. It was a promise. He loved how she flew, she was the best pilot he'd ever seen, and his two years with her had been the best two years of his life. She had challenged him more than anyone he'd ever known.

2 years earlier:

She could hear the whispers "That's the daughter of Han Solo and Princess Leia. She's royalty, her parents saved the galaxy" She lowered her head as Admiral Attir listed off the names

The doubt started to sink in. She shouldn't have come. There were other ways to fly for the republic. Kara gave her head a shake. The whole reason for enlisting was so she could do it the right way. She prided herself on proving herself to the galaxy. That she was just as good as her parents, and she was going to make her own way.

But how was she going to last in flight school when she had already learned everything there is about flying? She'd been in the cockpit since she was a child. She learned how to take a part an xwing and put it back together. She worried that it wouldn't be enough, that she'd let her pride get the best of her. She was the daughter of Han and Leia after all.

While she knew she was a far more experienced pilot then her classmates, she knew that came with an added pressure. She feared she wouldn't learn anything that would really challenge her having already flown almost every ship in the republic's fleet.

Kara tried to talk herself out of her hole. She was going to make the most out of this experience, she was going to do well, and she was going to be humble about it all.

"Kara Solo" Admiral Attir called. Kara walked up taking the flight suit and equipment from the registration.

Admiral Attir nodded with a grin "Glad to have you Kara, I served alongside your parents and uncle in the battle of Hoth" he nodded

"Thank you Admiral" Kara nodded

"Don't think you'll be getting special treatment while you're here, remember that, you're just like the rest of the students here" he added "Head to hanger bay 4, you''' receive your jet assignment there"

Kara's smile grew appreciating the reminder "I wouldn't dream of it Admiral, thank you" she nodded walking toward the hanger. Her worries starting to ease.

They assigned her to an x-wing jet in stall number 8. A lot of the older models had been refitted and sent over to the academy once they were no longer battle suited. A lot of these jets have seen a lot of battles. Some her uncle has even flown in. As she walked over she noticed someone checking out her plane.

He turned with a crooked grin, "I heard this was Luke Skywalker's" he nodded admiring it "This puppy sure has seen a lot of battle" he looked at her.

She didn't notice him in the crowd as they listed off the names but he seemed to belong here. Kara didn't peg him for much other than being an admirer of the jets. But there was something about him that read arrogant. But he was handsome as ever. His dark curly hair as cut neat and his face clean-shaven. His narrow jaw and big brown eyes stared back at her as she tried to keep her expression even.

Kara tried to smile noticing he was right "That yours?" She pointed to the next one. "I don't remember seeing you in the group of new recruits" Poe nodded at the Blue x-wing

"Got lost, and never made it to the role call" he admitted with a Shrug, "But Attir pointed me here" he said looking at the jet

Kara smiled wondering if he knew about his Jet "You know that was Barion Raner's X-wing" she nodded, "That plane was at the battle of Sarif" she grinned

Poe smiled "You know your history" he looked at her nassuming. He didn't know who she was. But she was beautiful, and she knew jets and republic history well.

She nodded "It sort of came with the birth right" she admitted

Poe looked at her sideways "Birth right? What were parents part of the rebellion? Serve in the republic or something" he asked curious

Kara raised her eyebrows. He had to be the first person she met who didn't know who she was. She smiled "Yeah, something like that"

Poe was curious, "I bet there are a dozen of us here who had someone we know in the rebellion, maybe even the son of Princess Leia could even be in this program"

"Or daughter, you never know" Kara began inspecting her jet,

He smiled resting his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "I hope he or she's as good of a pilot as her dad and uncle" He was eager to jet in the jet and fly. He didn't really care who was in the program, he just wanted to fly for the new Republic, and he didn't care about anything else. He looked at Kara with a grin, trying not to get distracted, but there was something about her that made him smile.

Kara smiled looking at her feet wondering if he was going to test her. She had a feeling he was a good pilot, that if there were anyone here who could challenge her it would be him.

They had just finished their drills and Kara had beat Poe by a length. Grinning as she climbed out of the cockpit. Poe watched her confused "No one's ever beaten me" he said in shock

Admiral Attir climbed out as well "I think we have a winner, Kara Solo by a length" he announced

Poe's face dropped as Kara watched his reaction amused. She got down to the crowd and chatted about the drills with the other pilots while Poe was in shock. She was one hell of a pilot; he'd never seen anyone fly like that, not even him. She looked at him knowing her short time being just another student was gone. She raised her eyebrows watching as he got down from the cockpit.

"You never said anything.." he said slightly amused. She was the daughter of Han Solo, and Princess Leia. She must have been flying since she was a child if she could fly like that.

"You didn't seem like it made any difference to you" she shrugged. She found Poe's indifference refreshing, he only cared about being in a jet and flying. Kara related to it on so many levels and Poe was the first person to treat her as an equal.

Poe grinned knowing she beat him at his own cleverness.

Kara shrugged, "It's not something I really care to brag about, but you were making it too easy" she grinned "Sorry"

Poe nodded taking it. He was right, she was going to push him and he couldn't wait. "Ok ok, let's just take that as an introduction" he said sticking out his finger, "From now on, I wont make it easy" he grinned pointing up, "You've got some competition up there Solo" It was a harmless threat, but he knew he was going to have some real competition in Kara and he couldn't wait. He knew the next two years were going to be tough if she was flying next to him.

Kara nodded with a smile "Looking forward to it" she said surprised he was so sure of himself.

The months had gone by and Kara and Poe had become the best pilots in the program, they were each others competition, and also each others teachers. Poe was loved by everyone, and even though he was sure of himself, he was the kindest person she had ever met. Every woman loved him and every man wanted to be him. Kara shook her head at his celebrity, she found it ironic.

He came and sat with her in the hanger after dinner as she worked on her plane, "So why be a pilot" he asked swinging the wrench around his fingers, "Why not a Jedi, do you have the force? What is the force, can you move stuff around with your mind?" he said thinking out loud

Kara chuckled, "no I can't move stuff with my mind" she took the wrench out of his hand, "But there are Jedi who can, so watch it" she pointed

"So what's it like having the force?" he asked leaning against the jet

"I can feel things more strongly, I can sense when something bad or good is about to happen, I can feel when something happens to those who also have the force, to my family and those I love" she said looking at Poe

It didn't make much sense to Poe as he stood trying to analyze it all. Kara smiled as she watched the wheels turn in his head then went back to working on the jet. "It's too complicated to explain, even I don't fully understand it"

"Can you and your brother communicate using the force? Like do you send messages to each other" he asked in honest

Kara chuckled, "No" she straightened, "But I do feel him, he's got these really intense feelings, its either intense joy or anger almost" she said without thinking "But we don't communicate using the force, Poe"

Poe raised his eyebrows taking her word "So he's the Jedi and you're the pilot"

"That's how it played out" Kara said "I'm pretty sure I was born on a ship instead of on a planet"

Poe chuckled, "That's how it feels like to me sometimes"

Kara stopped and watched him, "Where were you born?" She asked "Why did you want to be a pilot?"

"I was born on Yavin" he said, "In a small village near one of the rebellion bases actually" he said almost in a trance, he grew up in the memory of the rebellion, learning to defend and fight even when there was peace, "I had learned all about the rebellion, I've seen the camps, and I knew I wanted to be part of keeping the peace they fought so hard for, my parents were part of it actually, my mother was a pilot, she taught me to fly" he said "I grew up with that same duty they had to protect the galaxy, and that's why I'm here now" he said shrugged

Kara looked at her hands admiring his heart "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like living in those days of war" She shook her head "Makes me appreciate all those people who fought for the peace we live with today, for the people we love"

Poe smiled looking at her feeling the sense that he would fight for her, feelings were coming over him that he'd never felt before. He looked down trying to shake the feeling. He needed to concentrate on his training. But there was something about her that made him in awe.

Present Day:

She was brought out of her thoughts as the rest of the squadron assembled and they finished out the commencement ceremony. She marched down the hanger and saw her parents in the crowd and gave a small grin. Chewie was in the back raising his arms, probably bring chastised by C3po. She shook her head at the embarrassing sight and kept walking. They approached the stage and she could feel Poe behind her. Poe tried to breath in her scent as he tried to focus on the ceremony. "And now to address the graduating class along with friends and family, Kara Solo, starfighter's top pilot finishing at the top of her class"

Kara gave a humble smile. She approached the podium and glanced at Poe. Poe was clapping along with the audience grinning proudly. His grin grew once Kara and him made eye contact and he gave her a small thumbs up.

"Good afternoon and thank you all for coming and your continued support" she started. She glanced at her Father as he shifted in his chair. Han tried to be supportive of Kara's dreams of being a pilot, but watching his only daughter growing into a woman far too similar to himself made him worry. Leia leaned into her husband with a grin

"These past two years my classmates and I have learned what it takes to become a republic pilot, we've been tested, tried, put to battle, put in some very dangerous situations" she paused, "Sorry father" she quipped as the audience laughed "We've learned and studied for any and almost possible scenario when we're up there, as well as down here" she looked around, "We learned about the dark days the galaxy has endured, and the fighters and brave people who fought to protect our galaxy. Going through all of this taught us just what it takes to continue protecting the galaxy today" she nodded to her parents along with the generals and commanders present, "And as hard as these two years have been, I couldn't imagine doing anything else. Just like my classmates and fellow pilots wouldn't be able to either, all that testing and teaching has made us the pilots we are today, and we are excited to continue serving and protecting this galaxy that a lot of you have made better for us. So to my classmates, thank you for these hard and great two years, and to you all, thank you for supporting us, teaching us, and giving us the opportunity to what we love to do" She nodded "Thank you"

The crowd and her classmates applauded and Kara smiled looking over at her parents then to Poe as he gave an approving nod. She stared at him for a moment wondering if he'd ever feel the same way about her, she looked back out at her parents. Han stood proud of what her daughter accomplished and tried to sit in that feeling. But he still wished she would never have to live the life he once had to, nor Ben. He hoped his kids never had to live in the war him and Leia had to, for their only option to risk their lives.

As the ceremony finished Kara walked down to her family and tried to smile but couldn't hid her curiousness as to Poe's direction. "You spoke beautifully Kara" Leia hugged her daughter

"You did great kid" Han smiled, "Ben wished he could have been here, Luke too"

Kara shrugged knowing how difficult it would be to leave while training the young Jedi's.

Han sighed, "So this is it, you're a full fledged pilot now" he said trying to fight his worry. Leia could feel his anxieties.

"Han don't" Leia said quietly

Kara sighed waiting for him to say it.

The last thing he wanted was for his only daughter to be fighting in a war. Not as if there would be one anytime soon, but Han feared his kids would end up in the same danger he, Leia and Luke always seemed to. "What? I'm just" he stopped

"Father, I was a pilot long before I entered the academy, now it's just more official" Kara looked down knowing how worried he was, yet he didn't handle his emotions well at all, seeing as this was the first time he had come to see her since she started. She sighed, "Father" she looked at him "You can't blame me for being a product of this family"

Han looked down, "No I can't kid, but I just can't help but worry at the danger your putting yourself in"

"Thanks to you, Mother, and Luke, there isn't much danger to be in danger of" she grinned "And again, product of this family" she pointed to him

Leia raised her eyebrows "She has a point" but also tried to hid her anxieties, she was sure her daughter was capable and able to live her life, it was the fear since the war ended that had her always on edge.

"But you" Han pointed at Lei and Leia shook her head

"But what?" Kara looked at her parents

"Nothing" Leia sighed, she never gave much detail regarding the senate; no one knew just how many remnants of the empire still lurked in the darkness. "Han's just afraid you're going to caught in some mission or end up on the other side of the galaxy"

She smiled, "Lucky for me I had one of the best pilots in the galaxy as a father"

"Stop it" he pointed again

Chewie gargled throwing his head back, "I know she gets it from me" Han snapped at the Wookie, "Don't use my tricks" he said to Kara who grinned

"We'll see you in a few days on Hosnian Prime?" Leia asked

Kara nodded, she had a few more days on Mirrin before being assigned on Hosnian prime. She was looking forward to the break between then. She hugged her family goodbye "Farewell Princess" 3po said with a stiff wave.

"Goodbye guys" she said watching them walk back towards the Tantive 4 ship. Certain commanders and generals were greeting them as they made their way back.

She stood for a moment trying to decompress from the conversations as she was starting to get approached by Republic members and generals asking about her time. She glanced around the hanger to find Poe speaking with who she assumed were his family. She went back to the conversations trying to push the pilot from her mind. No matter how hard it was to wonder now that their time together was coming to a close.

Their last two days at the academy were spent celebrating; Kara couldn't come to terms with how quick her time there had gone. But in a couple of days they would be off facing reality, real assignments, and real duty. They were headed off to Hosnian for assignments and after tonight Kara and Poe could end up on other sides of the galaxy. The party in the common halls of the compound were getting a little too cramped for her, and she caught herself watching Poe more than once spreading himself from group to group. He was the social butterfly of the academy, not one person had a bad thing to say about the man. The woman loved him and the men envied him.

She strolled into the hanger and gazed at the X-wing jets she had flown while at the academy. She walked over to hers running her hand along the nose of the Jet. "Saying goodbye?" she heard behind her

She turned to see Poe walking in with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Kara couldn't help but flush a little embarrassed. "Maybe I was" she said

Poe smiled as he approached the jet "Certainly got used to flying these girls huh"

Kara nodded, "The thought of possibly flying a freighter for the next four years made me a little nostalgic for old Red here"

Poe chuckled, "The chances of Kara Solo flying a freighter are about as slim as the emperor rising to power again"

Kara chuckled, "That's not funny" she pointed, "And if my mother has any pull, it's a possibility" she shrugged

Poe didn't take into account the influence General Organa could have on Kara's career. "Well it would be a mistake if it did happen"

"Why aren't you in the party, chatting everyone up" Kara nodded back to the base trying to put her worries aside.

"Because I've already chatted everyone up" he smiled "All except one" he gave her a lingering stare

Kara smiled trying keep her emotions even "oh my, such an honor" they both laughed, "I'm sure one of your many admirers are heartbroken you've left the party so early Poe"

Poe shifted with a smirk, "Admirers huh"

Kara shook her head amused, "Oh now you play all coy and humble"

Poe knew he couldn't get away with that act with her as he raised his hands in surrender, "alright alright" he laughed watching Kara grin with a raised eyebrow, "I can't help it if I have a natural charm about me"

"Charm? Is that what they call it now?" Kara poked Poe laughed. She could always see through his act. Another quality he loved about her. No matter what line or story he could dish out, she always threw it back at him. He didn't have to pretend with her.

"Some of us have to work at it a little harder, we can't all be Kara Solo" he said as he leaned against the jet "The galaxy's princess" he smiled

Kara shook her head, "There is nothing special about me Poe" she said looking at the jet

"I beg to differ" he said as Kara looked over at him. She smiled but it quickly faded

Poe took a step towards her, and Kara felt a shiver run down her spine. He was closing in front of her with an expression she'd never seen before. Poe took the chance, not knowing when or if he'd have another one. "Poe.." Kara started as she rested her hand on his chest

Poe held the side of her face and kissed her. Giving in she ran her hand up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the fireworks in the kiss, two years of that built up tension finally released as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing her. She was everything he imagined and more, her smell was sweet and firey, he ran his hands through her hair and had never felt anything so soft.

Kara pulled away and stared at him for a moment trying to form a thought. She had her hands gripped in his dark curls and then rand her hand down his chiseled face. Knowing this moment would affect her life moving forward, the risk of surrendering to him. But she looked into his eyes and his grip still held firm, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She gave in as she moved to his lips again.

Kara woke up in Poe's room the next morning to his arms wrapped around her still. She caught herself smiling as she rolled gently to face him but to also make sure she didn't roll off the small twin bed. "Very graceful" he mumbled with his eyes still shut

"It is one of my traits" she adjusted under his arm. "Is that why you've got me strapped in here so tight" she said "So I wouldn't fall out"

Poe nodded trying to wake up, "only because I've fallen out so many times, I couldn't risk it"

Kara ran her hand down his face, feeling the slight stubble that was forming on his cheeks and chin. He finally opened his eyes. She was just as beautiful first thing in the morning as she was last night. Kara wondered if the allure had worn off for him. That all last night was a goodbye for them. She didn't want to find out. "I should head to my room and start packing" she said softly

Poe looked at her not wanting her to go, but they were off in a few hours. He laid trying to stay in the moment, to hold on to the perfect night they shared. He nodded quietly, not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment but wanted to tell her everything, that he had been in love with her for the last two years, that he wanted to be with her. He just stared at her revealing in how beautiful she was. He ran one hand through her face and hair. Knowing there wouldn't be any good in telling her how he felt.

She got up and dressed and headed for the door. "Don't be late for the transport Leuitenant Dameron" she grinned walking out.

Kara walked off the freighter into the Republic base and headed to the barracks. She'd been to Hosnian Prime many times, but never into the base. The women's barracks were separated from the men's. She stood with the group and saw Poe from across the way. He winked as he was already gazing at her.

"Welcome to the Hosnian System, here is our base of operations for the New Republic. Over there are your dorm postings. Go find your room and at 1400 you will be briefed and then assigned to your squadrons" General Attirm announced

The group headed to the posting. She found herself looking back at Poe more and more, with the realization becoming more real that this was it. This was the real world now for them. Poe did the same not wanting to check the postings, but he looked back at Kara wondering what their night meant for her. That it was a fleeting goodbye and all it would be to her is just a memory. He smiled as Snap came over to him "You and me Dameron"

Poe tried to smile patting his shoulder "Sounds good bud, I'll catch up" he said as Snap made his way in to the barracks

He watched Kara check her room and took one last look before heading inside. Poe looked down disappointed with the realization that his dreams of being a pilot wouldn't coincide with a future with Kara.

Admiral Attir stood in front of the groups "Alright, I trust you all settled in, but please be advised that those barracks are not your homes" he started as the pilots looked around, "You will hardly be in those beds, so best to not get used to them"

Kara was late approaching the group and squeezed in managing to stand next to Poe "Nice of you to join us Captain Solo"

Kara winced at the public chastising "Sorry Sir, got lost"

"I find that hard to believe" he moved on, "I'm going to list off the commanding officers then the pilots names, once I have finished reading off the list report to your division and you will be instructed further"

Kara let out a sigh, this was it, "Admiral Ackbar's division" Attir announced, "Poe Dameron" he called

Poe closed his eyes and looked at his feet happy at the selection. He stood with his head down listening for Kara's name to be called, but nothing. Kara sighed again looking at Poe, "Congratulations" she whispered

Poe reached down for her hand and held it for a moment. "In case I don't get to say goodbye" he whispered

Kara held in the tears before looking at Attir, he went through the entire academy it felt like and still her name wasn't called. She knew Leia was behind it. "Alright everyone, report to your commanding officers"

Poe still had Kara's hand in his, she looked at him as he stood at a loss 'Why didn't they call your name" he asked wanting to go to Attir to find out.

Kara held him back "Take care of yourself Poe" she reached to wrap her arms around his neck "Don't worry about me"

Poe looked down at her focusing his attention on what mattered. Her. He didn't know when he'd see her again. The realization was burning inside of him as he looked down at her. The hope that they would fly together was gone. And now he had to go out there and face the galaxy on his own, without her.

He held her and buried his face into her neck. "I wont be far behind"

Kara smiled.

Poe looked at her and held her face, he walked towards Ackbar's team and Kara headed for Attir

"Sir, my name wasn't called for active duty" she asked trying to hold in the tears. She had just lost Poe, and the reality that she wouldn't be flying for the republic was starting to weight.

He held the clipboard knowingly, "You've been assigned senate pilot for your mother"

Kara couldn't help it but her face fell, she straightened, "Thank you admiral, shall I head to the senate then?"

Attir nodded, "Lieutenant Solo" he called as she started, Kara turned trying to hid her emotions, "It would have been a pleasure to have you in my division, you're a very talented pilot" he nodded knowing her disappointment.

Kara tried to smile, "Thank you Admiral"


	2. Chapter 2

Yavin 4

Kara found herself on Yavin 4, the old rebel alliance base. It had been cleared out and seen as a certified junkyard. But this is where her mother had been living since she enrolled in the academy. It never dawned on Kara why Leia chose to live on this planet. But for Leia, she had spent so much time on this planet during the Civil War it felt like home. For Kara, it would take some time getting used to. She thought she would be based on Hosnian, the big city. Not a jungle.

"You couldn't help yourself could you" she paced, "You let me waste two years in the academy so what, I could be your chauffer?" Kara couldn't help it her anger was building. She had worked so hard so she could fly for the republic. Not fly her mother back and forth to Senate meetings.

The ache from missing Poe was starting to set in. She should have told him what their night together meant to her, that she loved him. But she couldn't see how that would be possible now given she had been banished to Yavin, piloting her mother.

Leia stood around the command table trying to find the words to comfort her daughter. She didn't intentionally want to hold Kara back from doing something she loved. But the needs were far too great. Something was happening and she needed Kara close.

"Kara, that is not what I did and you know it" Leia defended, "Search your feelings, something is happening, here, things are happening and I need you close" she tilted her head wondering if there was another way she could have gone about this. But her daughter stood troubled for a number of different reasons.

Kara sighed trying to push her anger aside, "There has to be a reason that's more important than me flying for the republic, mother" she said still short, "So what is it?"

Leia started "I had thought for a long time that we won the civil war, but I was naïve."

Kara's brow furrowed, "What do you mean you were naïve?"

"There are remnants of the Empire still in the Galaxy, Kara" Leia started, "Sure we made peace, restored the balance, but the rebellion knew it wouldn't be so easy getting Imperial generals and other members to concede so easy, so a lot of them fled, and for the last 15 20 years they've been out there"

Kara and her brother had always heard stories that there were still members of the Empire out there, but when they were hearing it as children it sounded more a myth than truth. Her father never wanted to talk about the rumors, Kara never thought much about what could still be rising out there after the Empire was defeated "So, if that is true, why isn't the Senate doing anything about this?" Kara asked

"Most of the high level officials have been caught or killed, but not all of them, and the middle ranks have gone into hiding, republic spies are out looking and have been but there's been a few years now of silence" She shrugged "So the Senate doesn't see the need to act on low level officials, they don't think it'll start a big enough movement"

Kara shook her head, "But the Senate, the New Republic have been maintaining peace" she shrugged, "They can't just be doing nothing about this. If there are reports of activity they should be building a defense" Kara shook her head in disbelief that the Senate would be so negligent.

Leia gave her a knowing look, "The senate seems to think it's nothing to worry about, and most of the new Republic. But the few of us, that have been in the thick of that war know better to believe that the ways of the old Empire would never completely disappear" she said dimly

Kara began to see he mother in a different light, this was the general that she had heard stories about, the tactical thinker, the fighter. "So what then? Are you going to the senate? Do you have your own spies out there?" Kara's head began to fill with theories. She always left the politics up to her mother, but after hearing this she wanted to know.

Leia sighed, "What I'm about to tell you could be seen as treason Kara, this is why I requested you as my pilot do you understand? This information goes deep covert" she began

Kara nodded "We've started gathering what we can if we are needed to separate from the Republic."

Kara lowered her head, "You're starting another Rebel alliance" Then it hit here, "That's why you're here on Yavin"

Kara's mother nodded, 'This seemed like the perfect place to start, it's outfitted, but stripped of any armor so we can go without being noticed" She raised an eyebrow "Vulnerable, but still unnoticed." Leia sighed, "But his time we don't have the support of the military thanks to the concordance act signed, we're literally scavenging what we can and sending it here to stockpile"

"And support?" Kara asked

"We have none from the senate right now, and likely wont until an actual act of terrorism occurs. But there are some supporters in the council, most of the starfighter corps, and the founding members of the New Republic along with the acting commanders that were from my day are preparing their squadrons for this possible outcome as well"

Kara thought of Poe being in Admiral Ackbar's division and what involvement he would have. His parents fought alongside her family in the war. She didn't talk to him much about his feels on the matter, up until an hour ago she didn't know what she knows now. Her mind raced piecing conversations with her father, now having a better understanding of his fear.

"And dad?" she looked up at her mother knowing he was noticeably absent from this information, and even from being present.

Leia's eyes fell, "You're father never wanted a part in the war Kara, you know that. That's why he's so worried about you being a pilot. This simply isn't the life for him" she sighed, "And he seems to think we're looking for another war"

"So he's siding with the Senate" Kara nodded disappointed.

"He fought hard for peace in the galaxy Kara, don't forget that. And he still continues to fight so you and Ben can have a normal life" she said sternly. Kara shook her again, it was amazing how split her feelings for her father were. One minute her mother would go to the ends of the galaxy to defend Han, and then the next Kara worried her mother would kill him.

"So where does that leave us then, General?" Kara stood ready to get to work


	3. Chapter 3

8 months later: Yavin 4

Yavin 4 had become home for Kara and her mother. It also quickly became storage facility for old transports and winged jets. Leia was slowly building a covert command centre that consisted of reconnaissance of their own, while engineers, mechanics and pilots worked on the old ships until they were ready to work off on an official base.

Kara still didn't know where that would be, the command centre was still hoping that they wouldn't have to come to setting up a rebel base somewhere, but they were preparing for the worst case scenario. When Kara wasn't flying her mother back and forth to Senate meetings, she kept herself busy helping restore and give the ships an upgrade. But she felt herself changing. She became harder at the news the base was always tense. It was as if she was in the war already.

The Senate was just as Leia described. They didn't see the need the midst of activity in the outer rims. Spies were growing, and there was always news coming out that the old Empire were doing much of the same as Leia.

Kara was elbow deep into her mothers Tantive 4 when she heard the sounds of the X-wing jets come into the atmosphere. She hadn't been in the cockpit of those jets in almost year but still she missed it every day, she'd never forget the sound. But as she looked around the base she knew what she was doing was more important, she had to believe that. But she ached, every day she ached being alone, without Poe. Not a day went by where she didn't think about him, or wonder what he was doing. She kept her ear to the ground, keeping track of Ackbar's division and listening to her mother's talks and the updates she was sent. Still no sight of the pilot though.

Until today.

She was putting back together the auxiliary power-tank when she saw the black X-wing pull onto the tarmac. She cocked her head to the side and studied it. She had seen X-wings on the base before. But not this one it had seen some damage. It was black and red not the standard white, blue or gold colored. But it certainly was Republic, or else it wouldn't be in the system let alone the base.

She wiped her hands with the rag and trotted outside. She spotted her mother waiting while another transport lowered to the ground. "What's this?" Kara asked

Leia didn't look happy, "News that'll likely shape this whole entire operation" She sighed, "What's the update on the GR-75? Can you get it working?"

Kara shrugged, "Not tomorrow, but eventually" Leia didn't look convinced, "It's ok for use within the system, but I need a few parts for the hyperdrive" she pointed, "The crew wants to rebuilt it"

Leia nodded, "Write up an inventory and give it to Lieutenant Cruise, they have a supply run schedule for the end of the week"

Kara nodded watching the jets form on the tarmac, "This squadron one of ours?"

"Admiral Ackbars" Leia nodded, "They've been deep into the outer rim since the day your class was sent out for active duty"

Kara held her jaw from dropping. They had been gone for so long. She saw the cruiser open and Admrial Ackbar walk out. "Admiral Ackbar" Leia greeted

"General Organa" he nodded, "Ah Kara, hello" he noticed Leia's daughter watching curious

"Common, we have a lot of talk about" Leia ushered him inside.

The pilots of the X-wings started to climb out of the jets. She watched the black one carefully. She finally saw the pilot climb out with his helmet still on. She waited, "Common" she said to herself

The squadron formed around the leader and there he removed his helmet. It was Poe. Kara shifted as her heart stopped. She had to move to check to see if she hadn't fallen over. He looked different; as if he'd seen the things she had heard about up close. He looked weathered. She lowered her head for a moment trying to find the words to say to him to gather the courage to walk over. 8 months was a long time, and she heard nothing. But still every day she wondered what could have happened if she had told him the truth. But now it seemed like it was too late.

When she looked up gathering the courage she found a female pilot at his side with a wide smile and Poe's arm around her. Kara's face fell and she turned, 8 months was long enough for him to find someone else for him to fall for. She should have known when it came to a charmer like him.

Leutenant Tig came up behind her "Heard they've been out on the outer rim for 8 months straight, no contact with the republic until yesterday" he took a bite out of an apple "Heard that pilot is the best in the republic, Poe something"

"Dameron" She said "We flew together in the academy"

Tig smiled noticing she was in a trance, "Yeah they get all the glory don't they"

"I'm going to get the supplies for the hyperdrive" she said stalking off

Poe looked around the base happy to be on a familiar planet.

His home planet.

He'd been in hell for the last 8 months and he needed something familiar. Everyday was a struggle, since that first day being briefed on the mission at hand he knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew anything where he wasn't with Kara wouldn't be easy. But 8 months in the outer rim doing recon was something he hoped he'd never have to do again. But he looked at his team and was grateful for the people he had with him, he'd give his life for this group, and them him. He looked down at Mag the woman he knew fell hard for him but he couldn't help feel a tug as he came back to Yavin. He knew this was Leia's base and Kara was here. He knew it.

He craved the scent of her hair every day he was gone. Being in the jet felt odd knowing she wasn't close by, challenging him, and egging him on. He wondered what she had been doing for all that time, how she'd been, if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. He knew coming back though would mean Mag would get hurt.

He pulled away gently "Go get cleaned up you guys, get some food in you, we might be here a while" he ran his hand down his stumbled chin

Mag watched him disappear into the base curious.

Kara was in the mechanics hanger putting away the tools and writing up the inventory needed for the GR-75. She heard the door shift open, "Tig is gone for the day so if you have your inventory written up just leave it on the desk" Kara said not looking up

Poe stood at the door recognizing the voice, he watched as she hunched over typing out the list. Her wavy hair was swept up into a messy bun. "Hello Kara" he stood. She had traded her flight suit for mechanic's coveralls. She still looked beautiful as ever though. But the sight was odd to him she didn't belong here. She stood with an intensity he'd never seen before. She had grown hard and grown up. Much like he did. It gutted him that only 8 months did so much to them both.

Kara looked up and froze. It was Poe. He stood in the doorway bemused, but caught off guard. "Poe" she said grabbing a loose strand of hair in the back of her bun.

"hi" she breathed out suddenly forgetting the sight she had fled from. He stood in his flight gear, his face a bit weathered close up. But still her beautiful Poe.

Where had he been this whole time and what did he know?

This entire time she'd been on the base living in a state of anxiety that a civil war would break out, he was out there looking for it.

All she was concerned about right now was the man she loved and longed for was finally standing in front of her. She stood without a word and wrapped her arms around him.

Poe let out a relieved breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck. A place he'd missed so much. Kara held in the tears, "I heard you were out in the outer rim" she said

Poe breathed, "Kara, things are happening" he looked at her serious, "The history we've read about, the stories, they never went away, the empire is still out there" Kara studied the look in his eyes, it was tormented over it. She held him back into the crook of her neck

"I've never seen anything like it" he said. Kara listened intently basking in his scent. The power of his hold on her. His strong arms around her waist. Poe moved his head to rest on hers.

Kara couldn't breath; she waited so long to be here like this with him. All she knew was she wanted him. Hs lips met hers as he caressed her face. Kara reached to meet his kiss.

Poe stayed quiet trying to just sit in the moment he'd dreamt of for so long. Kara was brought back out at the sound of her communicator beeping at her hip. Suddenly she was brought back to reality and the vision of the woman outside as she stepped away from Poe to try and think. He was with someone else.

Why could she get lost in her emotions like that?

He didn't feel the same way about her as she did him. He had found someone else.

Kara pulled away clasping her mouth "I have to go" she said releasing her hand and walking out before Poe could respond. Poe stood in the hanger confused at her reaction. Maybe she didn't feel he same way he felt about her.

Kara made her way down the hall to the command centre and passed by the meeting Leia was having with Admiral Ackbar. It seemed like hours they were briefing on the recon mission Poe's squadron were on. Suddenly the huge base seemed so small and Kara didn't want to be out and about with the knowledge that Poe didn't feel for her the way she did. Suddenly having spent so much time missing him made her sick now knowing he didn't seem to think of her at all if he'd come back with a woman. Let alone another pilot.

Suddenly Kara stepped back and hit a BB until. She looked down, "Oh my, I'm sorry" she looked down at the droid rolled back shocked then beeped

Kara raised an eyebrow; she hadn't seen a BB unit functional yet. They were newer models. "And who do you belong to?" she asked

The droid rolled and beeped, Kara's eye widened, "You're Poe's" it beeped back seemingly in protest, "Sorry, you're your own. Yes, BB8 is your name?"

"Nice to meet you BB8, I'm Kara, Poe was in the mechanics hanger last I saw" she pointed. BB8 beeped excitedly "You've heard of me" she wasn't surprised knowing the astromechs are fitted with the Republics databanks. She wasn't exactly a secret to the Republic. But BB8 beeped more as he rolled around "Poe's talked about me" she wasn't convinced, "We flew together in the academy" BB8 wasn't convinced, "He does?" she was surprised, BB8 knew he kept a picture of her in the cockpit of his jet.

She looked down, "Must be a class picture bb8, I wouldn't go telling everyone that seeing as that woman in your squadron seems to be pretty smitten with him" she said turning on her heel, "Check the hangers, he's probably in there" she stalked off

Poe was called in to the briefing to report on his findings finally. He walked in after cleaning up and was greeted by General Organa. "General" he nodded

"Captain Dameron" Leia gave a small but warm smile, "You graduated with my daughter yes?"

Poe nodded, "I did ma'am"

"She'll be happy to see you" Leia nodded "Now tell me what did you find out there"

Poe took a breath, "Well General to start simply, they're doing much like what we're doing here. They are gathering ships well beyond the outer rims. We went as far as the Iilum system where we believe that's were they are rebuilding and refitting what's left of their fleets." He explained, "as far as artillery goes, it's still fairly unknown, but we think they are building something well beyond they're normal imperial like ships"

Leia sat trying to comprehend what it could be. "And what did you gather from your report to the Senate, how did they take it?"

Poe rested his hands on his hips with a frustrated expression, "They didn't want to hear it" he said simply. His frustration was over the Senate's negligence, "The Intel is right there in front of them, but they're choosing to do nothing" he shook his head, "The empire is not gone General, I've seen it, these aren't just radical sympathizers, these are people who know how to work, they're building an army, they're gathering stock and they are plotting" he said

Leia admired his enthusiasm, she looked at Admiral Ackbar with a knowing grin. She could use more people like Poe on her side, "Captain, let me ask you something"

Poe stood ready, "If it came down to it, and you had to choose to act for the sake of the galaxy, or follow protocol what would you do" She asked

"Act" he said without hesitation, "If the galaxy was at risk, if the people I love were in danger, I'd do whatever was necessary to protect those people" He thought of Kara even though he was certain now she didn't feel the same way.

Leia smiled "Don't let the Senate hear you talk like that" She looked at Admiral Ackbar again with a definite nod, "Poe I'd like you to join us, when the time comes" She started "I need pilots like you, I need natural leaders like you"

Poe stood honored "General it would be an honor to serve you" he said appreciating the opportunity

"But that means having to strip yourself of any titles from the republic if it came down to separating, we'd be acting on our own, we'd be rebels, without the support of our government"

Poe nodded "I understand" he said "Like I said, whatever it takes to protect the galaxy and those I love"

She nodded, "Thank you Commander Dameron, I'll read the rest of the briefing and if I have questions I will contact you, would that be alright?"

Poe nodded, "Anything you need General"

Leia nodded taking a liking to the man. The sacrifice he made spoke volumes. She could feel his energy, he was longing for something. Leia smiled to herself as she watched Poe exit the room, "Poe" she called

Poe turned, "Kara would be happy to see you, an old friend from the academy" Leia said "She's most often in the mechanics hanger working on a ship" and nodded, "Or in her room on the third floor in the west corridor"

Poe nodded "Thank you General" He appreciated the info, but he didn't know if Kara wanted to see him again. Not after their kiss and her swift exit. He could only come to the conclusion that her emotions got the best of her. That it was just reliving old times.

He found BB8 waiting for him in his room "Hey pal" he took off his jacket

BB8 beeped replaying his encounter with Kara "You did" he couldn't help but smile at BB8 commenting on her "Yeah she's something isn't she"

The droid beeped inquisitively "Nah, there's no point, she doesn't feel the way I do" he ran his hand through his hair "I guess our night was just a night, a one time thing" he shrugged

BB8 let out a slow beep as he lowered his head.

Kara tossed and turned in bed trying to put her mind at ease, but knowing Poe was on the base kept her awake at night.

Poe was the same. He took the generals information, but didn't know what to do with it. She obviously didn't want to see him, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see her. And Mag, he had avoided Mag since they had arrived, but he knew he owed her an explanation. She knew about Kara, she knew he wasn't in the place to give his heart away because it already belonged to someone else.

Kara skipped breakfast that morning and started cleaning out the old parts of the GR-75. Poe was in the cafeteria with his squadron when he saw Mag walk in and sit down. "Can we talk?" he said as she sat next to him with her coffee.

She nodded with a smile and followed him out. The rest of the squadron had looked on with interested grins. It was no secret among them that Poe and Mag had sought comfort in each other while they were away. But it wasn't a secret either that Poe loved someone else. And everyone but Mag knew it to be true.

They walked out into the fresh air and Poe tried to think of the words to say while taking a deep breath. "It's nice to be able to breath fresh air again" he said out loud

Mag smiled, "8 months on a gas planet makes you appreciate those little things huh"

"About that Mag," he ran his hand through his hair, "You know where I'm at" he started, "You've always known"

Mag looked down and nodded, "You love someone else, yeah Poe" she looked at him hoping one day he'd change his mind and start looking at what was in front of him.

"She's here" Poe nodded, "She's on Yavin, here at the base" he said

Mag chuckled to herself, Poe was upfront about his feelings, but he never gave many details about her. She didn't expect the love of his life to be on the base. Let alone actually real. Poe could tell he was hurting her, he rested his hand on her cheek, he cared about her, part of him regretted giving in to the loneliness too many times in her. He knew it would eventually come to this. "I'm sorry" Poe said

Mag gave a small fleeting smile trying to come of carefree, "Poe Dameron, she better be worth it" he could see the faintest tear, "Because I can't see anyone being good enough for a guy like you"

Poe smiled remembering their night, the sight and smell of her that smile of hers and the fight in her. He nodded with a shrug, "This one is" he glided his hand across her face and smiled. Mag looked away as she turned and walked away from him.

He noticed the General standing in the barracks doorway having seen everything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she started

Poe raised his hand and gave his head a shake, "No no, it's fine" he said slightly embarrassed

Leia glanced in the direction Mag went in, "Kara is in the hanger and she skipped breakfast" She held up the mug and muffin,

Poe saw the opportunity, "Would you mind if" he hesitated as he pointed to the breakfast

Leia grinned handing him the items, Poe smiled, "Thanks"

Poe walked into the hanger to find Kara on top of the GR-75 throwing out parts of the hyperdrive "Heard you skipped breakfast" he called up

Kara stopped and looked over the haul of the ship to find Poe below holding a cup of coffee and a muffin. "How did you know I was in here?" She asked

He sipped the coffee "You're mother asked I bring it over"

Liar she thought. She climbed up out of the compartment and slid down to the ladder and climbed off the ship. Poe watched amused but the nerves were getting to him. "Thank you" Kara said timidly

"You traded in your wings to be a grease monkey?" he asked looking at the ship

Kara wasn't amused, "Not all of us can be on secret covert missions Poe" she took a sip of the coffee. The realization hit her that he was wasn't who she thought he was, if he was with this pilot but kissing her in the hanger. She didn't want to get caught up in someone like him if that was what he was playing at. She cut off her emotions while trying to avoid his concerned look.

Poe nodded looking at his feet, the moment they had last night was a mistake. Regret was all over Kara's face. He accepted that as he looked at her, but he had to know, "But really Kara, why?"

"Look I know what I'm doing isn't as glamorous and admired as yours, but someone has to be here doing this stuff" she fumbled with the tool box while shaking her head, she didn't have to explain herself to him.

"You should be up there with the rest of us" Poe pushed, "What happened back on Hosnian?"

Kara finally looked at him. His emotions were telling, he was concerned. She wasn't living up to what she was meant to be doing. "I got a wake up call, just as you did, but I was tasked with a different job" Kara shrugged matter of fact

"But if you had gone to your mother she would have changed things" Poe stepped towards her

Kara shook her head, "You don't get it"

Poe turned frustrated, "What happened to you, you used to be open, hold nothing back?"

"I grew up Poe, I've been living my own hell for the last 8 months" she said

"Why can you tell me what that was?" Poe said, "I sure as told you about mine last night"

"I'm responsible for something a little more important than going out on missions for the republic and getting all the glory, Poe" she admitted, "You happen to notice my father or brother or even uncle around?" she raised her hands "The General is doing this all on her own" she admitted

Poe sunk realizing, "I thought"

"My father went back to doing what he does best. Hiding, and my little brother is being sheltered while training with Luke, and here is my mother taking all of this on all by herself, and there's no one here for her to lean on"

He looked at her with more love and adoration than he ever had, "You gave it up"

"I didn't give it up" She said insulted, "I made a choice as to which was more important" Kara threw the wrench into the box, she looked at him "You don't know what it's like going to those senate meetings Poe, they either are that clueless, or they don't want to accept that they didn't completely finish the job and now they're paying the price and who are they taking that frustration out on" she pointed to the base "The General"

Poe walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Kara sighed feeling the weight lift having confided in him. But she knew he couldn't do much to fix it, let alone stick around long enough to help her with the load. "You think I want to be here, alone" she added

"I'm sorry" he held her "I didn't think" he was so happy to hold her in his arms. To be able to comfort her.

The burden Kara had been carrying was lifted somewhat in Poe's arms. She stood there for a moment trying to take comfort, but the sight of Poe's pilot flashed through her mind as she stepped back and out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this" she said "Not when you have someone" she looked down guilty

Poe took a step towards her confused, "Someone" He stopped "Oh" he sighed "Mag.. Kara, she isn't"

Kara's comm went off again interrupting them once more. Poe tried to hid his frustration as he stepped away to give Kara her space to answer the call, "Ok, I'll be right there"

She looked at Poe hurt and confused, "I've got to go" she hurried out of the hanger, again before Poe could say anything else.

She ran trying to run away from the feelings she was fighting for the man she knew would never settle down. Let alone settle down for her. He was already tied down enough by another pilot, there was no sense in getting hung up on the hope that he'd be around.

"What's up Tig" she walked into the Mechanics garage,

Tig was going through the inventories, "Captain Orlo can't make the trip to Tantooine in the morning for the supply run, thought since you were the one with the biggest list, you'd want to get the ship with the other engineers"

Kara hesitated, "You clear it with the General?"

Tig nodded, "she said if you wanted to go, the job was yours"

Kara sighed itching to get off the base, "I'll be there, we leave at 0600"

"I'll tell the guys" he said satisfied

Kara made her way into the command centre and found her mother going over the reconnaissance report "Thank you" she said with small smile Leia looked up and smiled

"It's no secret you've wanted to go do something other than fly me to Senate meetings" she shrugged

Kara walked over to look at the reports, "You get your breakfast?" her mother asked knowingly

"Yup" Kara said simply not taking her eyes off the papers

Leia searched for more, "Stop" Kara said feeling it

"I have to ask" Liea said as Kara looked up unimpressed "Why does he seem to think you don't love him, when for 8 months straight you've been miserable up until yesterday" she shook her head, Kara looked at her mother trying to save face

Leia knew though, "Don't deny it, something changed yesterday and the both of you have been walking around here on eggshells"

Kara looked down, "He doesn't feel the same way" she said with a shrug, "Mom, you know the kind. Poe is the kind of man that will never settle down, he enjoys the thrill of it all way too much to ever lead a dull life"

"My dear, life with you is never dull, did you forget who you're family is" Leia shook her head, "I swear sometimes your pride is too much, it makes your father look humble"

Kara couldn't help but smile, but it soon faded, "It'll never happen"

Liea brushed a piece of hair away from her daughters face, "If you go tomorrow you know your risking not seeing him when you get back" she looked at Kara hoping she wouldn't take that chance and be honest with her feelings

That night Kara walked through the cafeteria with Tig going over the flight schedule for tomorrow. She figured she be gone a few days at the most. She walked passed Poe's as he sat with his squadron. She glanced and kept walking, while Poe had been watching her since she walked in.

"Poe, you here with us pal?" Snap waved his hand in front of his eyes

"Yeah Snap, I'm here" he said still watching Kara, he turned to look at his friend, "The T 80 models wont be much of an upgrade from the 70's" he followed the conversation

Snap noticed Kara walking through the room, "You gonna go talk to her?" he nodded

Poe shook his head "Nothing to say man, she doesn't want to talk to me"

Mag walked in still tormented from earlier. She sat down with Snap "What are we all talking about" she took a piece of bread and broke it in half.

"The new X wing T80's, and Poe's love for the General's daughter" Snap said as he watched Poe watch Kara

Mag swallowed hard while Poe shot a look at Snap. He went too far. Poe looked at Mag sympathetically. But Mag counted her loss and simply stood up and walked out. "Common man" Poe said disappointed in Snap, "She didn't deserve that"

Snap shrugged, "She was bound to find out sooner or later"

Poe stood up and walked out. He was too tired to deal with the thoughts running through his head so he headed back to his room to try and get some sleep.

Kara had started running the checks on the freighter while eating. R6 began to beep away. "He what?" she said as the droid began to project a message.

"Hi honey, I hear things are going well on base, uh it looks like Chewie and me might be a little longer than we thought. I wont be over for a while. I'm sorry, give your mom a kiss for me" the hologram shut off

Kara turned the screwdriver in her palm disappointed, "I should have known" R6 beeped, "He's not caught up, he's avoiding coming. You know how he is" the droid beeped in agreement "It's ok"

Kara headed back to the barracks later that night trying to decide if she should tell Poe she was going and if her mothers warning was anything. What if Poe was gone when she came back, either way it didn't matter eventually he'd be gone on some other mission, just like her father, he didn't plan on sticking around for very long anyways.

Her room was peaceful, but she lay awake trying to push away the conversation with her mother.

Poe tossed and turned he couldn't take it anymore. Thoughts of Kara wouldn't leave him. He swung his legs over the bed and stood to his feet and walked out of the room.

Kara heard a soft knock at her door; she stared at it for a moment confused who would be knocking at her door in the middle of the night. She answered it to find Poe in the hall. "What are you doing here" she said

Poe's expression was hard, "I have something to say"

Kara opened the door for him to come in, still perplexed by the visit and now his expression. Poe walked in as she closed the door, "How did you know where my room was?" she asked

He ignored the question; he had a whole speech prepared about how sorry he was that she thought he was with someone else, and that he had discounted her work here on the base as giving up her dream of being a pilot. And that most of all he needed her beside him, that another mission without her would be the end of him.

Kara looked at how tormented he was standing there, stuck in his own thoughts. She looked at her hands, "I'm sorry for earlier, for the things I said to you, they weren't fair" she started

"I'm sorry too" he said letting out a batted breath, "Kara, what you saw with Mag, it's not what you think" he said.

Before he could explain further, Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were tangled in her hair and his face was a breath away from hers as he stared at her lips for a moment, studying their natural pout before pressing his lips against hers. Kara melted in his arms. He held on to his outstretched arms as she kissed him. She moaned running her hands along his arms and down his back. Suddenly all her thoughts and fears vanished and she were she was supposed to be, with him.

In his arms.

She stepped towards the bed gliding his shirt up his back. She needed to feel all of him, to be with him again.

Poe felt his shirt lift and he pulled away slightly grabbing the back of his shirt and slid it off before going back to Kara's lips. He ran his hands down her chest tugging at her shirt as he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Kara leaned back and pulled off her tank top. Poe took the sight of her in and smiled. She watched him running her hands through his hair, he was so beautiful, and the way his hazel eyes flashed at the sight of her. Poe glided his hands through her hair and down her neck. He wanted her, he began to ache as she held on to his arms and arched her back as he ran his hands down her body. He held her and pulled her onto the bed and moved on top of her. Pressing his lips to hers again she wrapped her legs around him and began unbuttoning his pants while moving her hips into his. His kisses were becoming hungrier with every movement. Before she knew it they were together, moving as one and that tender ache she had been craving for so long was satisfied. She moaned in pleasure underneath his lips and dug her nails into his back at the pleasure.

Kara woke up again in a similar place long ago with Poe. His arms wrapped around her. But she had to leave; the crew was waiting for her. She slipped out and got dressed as quietly as she could. But it didn't seem to matter; Poe lay so peaceful it looked like an explosion wouldn't wake him. She stopped as she was pulling on the orange flight suit. She stared at him for a moment with the realization that she wouldn't see him when she got back.

She knew it, she didn't have to search her feelings.

They were front and centre as she watched the man she loved sleep. The void in her heart was even bigger knowing that he'd be gone. That they couldn't be together, that this is what would become of their relationship. Suddenly doing the supply run was the last thing she wanted to do. But her com started to go off. She covered it in case Poe came out of his deep sleep. She took it as a sign that she needed to go, after all she knew Poe wasn't planning on staying anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

"We all set?" Kara boarded the freighter

Every fiber in her body was telling her to go back and be with Poe. To tell him the truth about how she felt, to tell him her fears. She knew it would all work out in the end, but she couldn't bring herself to chance it. She didn't know if he would feel the same way, or even settle down. She didn't have that kind of trust in him.

Tig sat in the co-pilots chair and nodded flipping the switches with a knowing grin, "ready when you are" he said "you say goodbye to your boyfriend?"

Kara sat in the chair and took a breath ignoring his comment "prepare the doors" she flipped a switch, "engine check"

She looked out of the window to find her mother on the tarmac seeing them off. She gave a small wave as the freighter slowly raised from the ground. But Kara knew Leia knew what was going on. Her daughter was running.

Poe awoke with a smile on his face; he reached his hand over but felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find he was alone in Kara's room. As he got dressed he snuck out and down the hall. "Poe" he heard behind him

He knew the voice, "Good morning General Organa" he turned with a small smile

Leia watched him, "You're off to a late start" she noticed Kara's room wasn't far

Poe scratched the back of his head, "No ma'am I've been up for hours" he lied, he actually had one of the best sleeps in what felt like years.

"Well Admiral Ackbar will be rounding up your squadron in a few hours, looks like you're shipping out tomorrow" Leia hoped he'd gotten to say goodbye to Kara, but she didn't see him on the tarmac.

Poe tried to hide the disappointment as he nodded, "You haven't seen Kara, by any chance? Thought id say goodbye" he stumbled "That's why I was over here, thought I'd try and find her"

Leia got her answer and gave the man a sympathetic look, "She left this morning on a supply run"

Poe shifted and rested his hands on his hips, he looked down and nodded, "Thank you General" he turned and took off for his room

Leia watched Poe go disappointed in Kara. She shook her head. "That girl is too much like her father"

Kara landed the ship on Tatooine and radioed in to the base to check in. "This is the Jubilee, Captain Solo here, we've landed on Tatooine, over"

"Copy Jubilee" the radio spoke. Kara sat back at the familiar voice, "Mother?"

Leia took a breath, "Admiral Ackbar and the black squadron are preparing to leave Yavin tomorrow morning Captain Solo, I thought you would want to know, over"

Kara glanced at Tig as he got up from the chair not wanting to intrude, but gave a knowing smile. The girl was caught he thought. Kara stared t the radio and found herself loss for words. "Copy that" she turned off the radio. Leia shook her head.

Kara got up and headed out to the haul to get set up wiping the tears from her eyes.

1 year later:

Hosnian Prime:

"Council you have seen the proof, the activity in the outer rim can no longer be ignored. We must take action and commission the republic army" Leia urged

Senator Diro sighed "Princess, the activity in the outer rim is too far fetched to ever be considered the workings of the Empire"

Leia threw up her hands, "Then what is the harm in checking?"

Senator shook his head, "We can't spare the resources to send a squadron out there"

Leia sighed, "Because you're afraid of getting caught in a fire fight?" She was loosing her patience, "Last year you sent out Admiral Ackbar's squadron on a scouting run and they came back with a full report on the activity stating that they believed the workings were not of smugglers and independent trade dealers"

"Princess" The Senator started, "You must not live in the past, the New Republic has been maintaining peace over the galaxy for decades now. We have absolutely no reason to believe there is activity from the crumbled Empire"

"Then how do you explain Admiral Ackbar's scouting reports, the countless missions his squadron's been on that report unusual activity in the outer rims, the massive expansion of private factories building and selling off arms to the black markets"

"Those we believe, after extensive research are no more than greedy iron mongers trying to make a penny off of radicals" The senator said, "We can assure you our republic is safe"

Leia lowered her head "Senator, with all due respect, you are only exhausting your resources by sending them out on useless diplomatic missions trying to barter with these arms dealers, there are verified reports of where those products are going to" Leia pleaded "Please take another look"

The Senator gave an exhausted sigh, "If that's what will make this meeting conclude, Princess, you have my word" he said bored "We shall reconvene at our next meeting"

Leia gave a tight smile "Thank you Senator"

Kara walked through the hanger and stopped short "Chewie?" she saw the Wookie across the way next to the freighter. Chewie turned and roared walking over and lifting Kara into his hairy arms. Kara smiled "What are you doing here? And whose ship is that?" The freighter he was working on wasn't the familiar ship he had flown Kara's entire life. This was something else, something worse. And Kara didn't think anything could be worse than the Millennium falcon.

"It's ours" Han came over as Chewie put her down. Han didn't think much of the freighter as he looked at it following Kara's stare

Kara stepped back unimpressed at the sight of her father. "What happened to the Millennium Falcon?"

Han sighed, "Something we'd like to know too" he walked up to his daughter "It's good to see you kid"

Kara looked at Han with a tight expression; "Is it?" she nodded at the ship, "Too busy with your new ship to come see your family?"

Han rested his hands on his hips and looked at his feet. Chewie growled in agreement with Kara. Han turned to his friend and pointed, "Watch it"

Kara walked away "Even ignoring Chewie's warning to come visit says a lot dad" she turned back to her ship, "I take it your going to leave before seeing mom as well"

Han jogged after her; "Just a minute" he held her arm

Kara stopped not wanting to hear any of it "I've explained time and time again, my place isn't there, I don't belong in that world" he looked at Kara with pleading eyes "I do best at this" he pointed to the ship, "Doing jobs, smuggling" he said with a crooked grin

Kara understood her fathers feelings, but it wasn't good enough as she rolled her eyes, "Dad, that may be so, but you made a choice to spend your life with mom, you and her made that commitment, and she needs you" she said, "She might be too proud to admit it and try to pretend that she's fine doing all of this on her own, but she isn't"

Han sighed running his hand down his face, "please stay to see her" Kara pleaded one more time

Han sighed as he watched Kara walk back to the ship.

She passed by and heard the familiar voice. "Admiral Ackbar" she saw him next to a fleet of X-wings

"Hello Kara, how are the meetings going with the Senate?" he said

"We'll see in time" she shrugged, "the General is still in there"

"Chancellor Mothma is here, we will be meeting with your mother shortly" Kara nodded

"I take it the Senate is still dragging their feet on the activity in the outer rim" she started with a shrug, "Hopefully for the galaxy's sake they will come around"

Ackbar nodded with his whole body, "They cannot turn their backs forever, they will come to realize that the Empire isn't dead soon enough"

"Any word on your squadron?" she hadn't realized the words escaped her mouth

"I'm waiting for them to return from a reconnaissance mission in the Western regions" Ackbar said, "There have been rumors of children going missing, children of families no one would miss or think to investigate" he said shaking his head at the thought, "the team went to investigate"

Kara nodded trying to look neutral. Her mother never mentioned the rumor, but the thought was unsettling. "I'm sure I will see you very soon Admiral" she turned back to the ship

"What's got you so on edge" she heard from the boarding ramp

Kara looked around and found her brother Ben sitting with a small grin. The one person Kara saw today that brought her joy. "Ben" she jumped into his arms, "Oh I missed you little brother"

He'd grown almost a foot and a half and towered over her. She looked up at his thick black hair and narrow face, "When did you grow up huh" she nudged him

Ben smiled, "Maybe you can give Uncle Luke the news" he said, "He still thinks I'm a little 10 year old"

Kara patted his shoulder, "I highly doubt that when I hear your helping him teach the young Jedi's"

Ben sighed, "That I am, where's mother?"

"Still in the Senate meeting" she looked around "And Luke?"

"Meeting with some council members reporting on our progress" he picked up a tool and spun it in his fingers, "This is the first time he's been brought out, must be serious"

Kara shrugged trying to give an even expression, "A lot seems to be going on but no one is actually talking about anything"

"They think another war is looming?" he asked

Kara shrugged, "What do your feelings tell you" she raised an eyebrow

Ben shook his head looking down, "My feelings tell me I should be in those meetings with Luke, not sitting around waiting like some dog"

Kara looked at her brother surprised, "Ben.." she took the tool out of his hands that seemed to take his attention, "Just because you're not in a meeting doesn't mean Luke doesn't appreciate you, or think you're useful" she read him "He's a Jedi master, don't you think he has the experience in training you in your own time?"

"Says the pilot who is a full fledged chauffer for mother" Ben snapped. Kara furrowed her brows but before she could respond she heard her father.

"Ben" Han called. Both Ben and Kara saw their father approach. Kara flashed Ben a hurt look before walking into the Senate building.

Leia caught Kara in the hallway "Kara, there you are" Leia said

"How'd the Senate meeting go?" Kara asked

Leia could tell something was wrong, "They still are digging their heels into the sand on the matter" she brushed Kara's hair away, "What's wrong?"

Kara ignored the question "Admiral Ackbar mentioned something about Children going missing, did you bring that up?"

Leia shook her head, "It's too early to tell" she tilted her head, 'You talked to Admiral Ackbar" she stated, "You'll know then Captain Dameron's team is headed back here any minute"

Kara avoided Leia's gaze, "I need to go get a few things for the ship, I'll be back soon" Kara turned, "Dad and Ben are in the hanger" she mentioned taking off

Leia sighed

Kara walked through the junkyard in the village with a list in hand. She needed a few spare parts for the Tantive. The truth was she didn't actually need anything for the ship. The ship had plenty of spare parts, Kara just needed to get away from everything. Never had she seen Ben so angry and hurtful. That anger he was holding in scared her. She could feel it. And her father, she shook her head at his stubbornness. She couldn't understand how selfish he was being by running from his family. And the last year she'd tried everyday to try and forget about Poe Dameron, when in truth she'd wake in the middle of the night with that ache for him, but every day she tried harder and harder to move on. But she couldn't even though she knew he could never forgive her for leaving the way she did.

Kara had been walking in a daze, not focusing on anything as she walked. Suddenly her should came into contact with another. "Sorry" Kara came out of it to find the blonde woman she had seen a year ago with Poe. It was Mag.

Mag stopped short holding her shoulder, "It's you" she said

Kara gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" she reached for her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Mag gave a thin smile "It's fine" she looked at Kara, she hadn't seen her in a year, she looked down embarrassed. She never had formally met Kara, but she knew her. She heard the stories about her, Poe had told her everything after they left Yavin. Mag finally stood in front of the girl who was worth it to Poe.

Kara gave a relieved expression before realizing "You're" she stopped realizing there never was any introduction, "Why aren't you with your squadron"

Mag smiled appreciating Kara's memory, "I transferred, after we left Yavin we headed to Wobani for 5 months for recon but Ares, Poe, Gage and I ended up getting caught, we sat in an internment camp for 6 weeks before we escaped" she looked down, "Well, Poe and I escaped, we lost Ares and Gage" she said with a heavy sigh, "After that I couldn't think about going out again, not when the Senate is sitting by ignoring the reports" she said defeated

Kara watched with an empathetic look, 'I'm so sorry Mag, I didn't know" she shook her head

Mag looked at her feet and nodded knowing, "he left heartbroken" she said looking at her, "He almost didn't make it either" she turned to leave her. There wasn't anything else Mag could say to Kara, she didn't want to say anything else, "He can't picture a life with anyone else Kara" Mag said "No matter how hard I tried, he just couldn't" she said walking away

Kara watched feeling awful at what she heard. What happened to Poe's team, and what Kara had done to him

Kara sauntered back to the hanger when she noticed Chewie working on her ship, "Hey fuzz ball, stay away from my ship" she came over

Chewie growled that she didn't fasted the bolts tight enough on the motors and let her have it "I would have noticed on my preflight check list" she defended

Chewie nodded not buying it, "He does worry about you as much as your father does" Kara heard Luke

Kara smiled relived to see her uncle "Uncle Luke" she hugged her uncle tight

Luke sensed her distress as she hugged him longer, Luke held on to his niece and gave a comforting smile "What is troubling you"

Kara gave a small chuckle, "Just the normal things, the state of the galaxy that sort of thing" she let go finally

Luke grinned, "You've been busy on Yavin I heard" Kara nodded, "You're doing a great service by helping your mother Kara" he rubbed her shoulder

Kara's smile was thin. "How's Ben?" she dared ask

Luke nodded, "He's strong, as strong as I could ever imagine, like my father" he said with a hint of worry

Kara heard the words she was dreading hearing. What she suspected. Her grandfather was powerful Jedi, but the darkness to hold of him. Kara feared Ben would live with the same temptation that tempted their grandfather. Luke brushed Kara's cheek, "But Ben is full of light, Kara"

Kara tried to take comfort in Luke's words but was brought out of it when she heard a fleet come in. Luke noticed as well, "Well I should be heading back, Ben is waiting"

Kara nodded "Good bye Uncle" she gave him one more hug

"Good bye Kara, take care of yourself" he smiled walking away proud of his niece.

Leia passed Luke giving him a hug before heading onto the ship "Find what you need?" she asked her daughter

Kara looked out onto the base once more, hoping she'd catch a glimpse of the black jet. She let out a sigh, "Not exactly, but enough" she nodded "If you're ready mother" she followed her into the ship.

As the ship took off her heart skipped a beat at the sight. There it was. The X-Wing made it's landing and there he sat in the cockpit watching the Tantive. Kara wanted to say something that she forgot something down in the hanger. But her mother was already focused at the task at hand, what needed to be done once they got back to Yavin.

All she could do was look out of the window as she pulled out of the hanger and away from Poe.

Poe watched as the ship took off, BB8 beeped informing him whoes ship I was. "I know pal" he said sad, "too late"


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later:

As the months went by the base was becoming more and more tense. The Senate all but were blatantly ignoring the scouting reports that were coming in. From what Kara had heard Admiral Ackbar almost lost his titles over the frequent meetings he was calling. The Republic weren't acting based on the information they were getting. They were scared.

And down on Yavin the base continued stockpiling more and more ships and jets. Kara tried to keep herself busy, but her emotions were plaguing her. If it wasn't her father running away it was her senses suffocating her over Ben's power growing. She felt him, she felt his power growing.

Then there was Poe. She spent these last months with out a word and she felt so guilty for how she treated his capture. She wouldn't be surprised if the next time she saw him he'd turn and walk the other way.

Kara sat in the command bunker with her mother going over the last few scouting reports, trying to mark up the systems where there was activity.

"General" Tig jogged into the command centre

Leia looked up from the screen. "You'll want to hear this" he said out of breath.

"What is it Tig?" Kara said curious

"Just, please come" he said

Liea and Kara exchanged a worried glance and followed Tig out to the tar mac. Some members of the village where standing outside of the base, pleading with the crewmembers.

"Our babies, please you have to help us, someone has taken our babies" the women were screaming

Kara stood in horror watching the agony the women were in. She looked at her mother as she tried to console the women, asking what had happened.

Tig folded his arms and let Leia talk to the villagers. "A remote part of the planet, rumor has it Poe Dameron was born in the same village, the woman claim that Poe's mother helped birth them" he pointed shaking his head, "Who would steal children"

Kara watched her mother waiting for her to finish; she knew it wasn't scavengers or pirates. It was too organized and happening on other planets. It wasn't a random act. "Get finished on the inventory lists Tig, I have a feeling we're headed to Hosnian Prime" she went to get the ship ready

Kara had already finished the checks when her mother came on board with the woman.

She was surprised her mother was bringing her along. "I'm going to call a meeting with the senate, this is Reana Nalto, and we finally have a first hand account of what the black squadron had suspected all a long"

Kara moved to the cockpit "Let's get going then"

Hosnian Prime:

The boarding ramp opened and Leia and Reana hurried out while Kara got started on checking the ship. She had been so concerned with Reana that she didn't have time to think about the possibility of seeing Poe, let alone what she'd say to him.

As she walked off the ship and onto the base she spotted the black jet along with it's droid wheeling over.

"BB8 we meet again" she kneeled down

The ball turned its head and beeped swaying back and forth. He explained how much Poe had missed her, and that he was right about the picture in the cock pit all along. Kara nodded with a sad face "I didn't treat him very well though did I" she said

BB8 beeped giving her a scolding. Kara let out a thin smile "You sure are protective of him, that's good though"

"Someone has to be" She heard Poe behind her.

Kara's heart started racing, there wasn't anything she could say that would make what happened between them right. But she stood and turned to face him. "Poe" she said

Poe was rubbing his hands with a rag, "BB8 I think I've got the weapons system back online, could you run a diagnostic on it" he was all business, his expression tight.

BB8 beeped rolling by telling Poe to take it easy on Kara. She couldn't help but let a small grin slip out before straightening again. Poe sighed "He likes you"

"I take it that makes one of you" she said with a small shrug

Poe looked at his hands trying to rub the rest of the grease off, "I beg to differ" he said "After everything" he looked up at her with a pain in his eyes. A pain that she caused.

Kara's heart broke, "Poe, I'm sorry" she let out "I shouldn't have left" she couldn't keep the tears in "And then you were on Wobani" she stopped "I thought that". Poe's expression softened when he saw the pain she was in. He pulled her into his arms

"Kara you thought wrong" he said ""How did you know about Wobani?"

"I saw Mag" she said shaking her head, "You've suffered so much"

He had he thought, The last year and a half had weathered him, all that he'd learned in the academy could never prepared him for what he'd already seen and been through. But he looked down at what had kept him going. "Knowing you're out there kept me going" he said "It's always been you, it's always going to be you"

A smile slipped from her lips as Poe reached to kiss her "I'll never leave you again"

"Least leave a note next time" he grinned holding her "What brings you here" he said

Suddenly the realization hit her. Reana. She looked at Poe not wanting to break the news.

Kara took a deep breath, "You aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you" Poe stood back getting serious, "There's a village on Yavin who have come to the base seeking help"

"Which village?" he asked knowing the planet it was his home. A sinking feeling came over him as he looked to her for answers, "Kara, what's happening?"

"It's yours" she nodded reaching for his hand, "They came to us because there are children being taken from their homes"

Poe ran his hand over his and turned trying to suppress the anger in him. Hearing the accounts from his recon work the last year made him think to hear of children being taken, but now to hear of it going on his home planet made his blood boil. "My mother brought one of the women here to speak with the council" she held his face, "They have to understand now things are happening"

Poe looked at Kara with her hands resting on his cheeks, he tried to take comfort in her assurance, but he was still gutted to think Yavin children were being taken to do who knows what. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, "All of this can't be for nothing" he said into her ear

"It's not" she said.

BB8 began to beep urgently watching officers storm the hangar. Poe watched grabbing Kara and stepping behind his jet. "What are they ding?" she asked watching as they neared the Tantive, "Hey that's my ship" she started but Poe held her back,

"Chances are you go over there, they'll hold you for questioning, common" he pulled her into the back entrance into the barracks

They hurried down the hallway and found Admiral Attir "Captain Dameron, Captain Solo" he looked stressed,

"Admiral, why are there officers going through my ship?" Kara asked

Attir sighed, "They've held your mother for questioning, they didn't take too kindly to her surprise visit with the Yavin woman claiming children were being kidnapped, and they seem to suspect she is storing decommissioned vehicles and equipment without the councils knowledge" he said knowingly

"Sir, I need to find Admiral Ackbar" Poe cut in

"He's on his way back from Dantooine" he said. He looked back at Kara, "Kara, they know you're here as well, I suggest you buy your time to make the necessary arrangements before the council finds you, do not get back on that ship or else they will try you for treason for sure" he said

They both nodded "Thank you Admiral" she tried to smile

"We'll go down to Engineering, you're in need of some spare parts right?" Poe said to Kara glancing at Attir

Kara gave a simple nod and followed Poe hand in hand. "You need to get Ackbar in the com and tell him to prepare moving the ships we have at the base. There's three GR-75's, a Nebulon-B Frigate, and a fleet of Awings plus what's already on D'Quar, get Admiral Ackbar to start hauling the ships to D'Quar" Kara said as she followed Poe into the Equipment bunker

She paced while Poe started digging through the inventories of the ships she listed off, "All are light speed ready?"

Kara nodded still pacing "I finished the last Awing this morning. The freighters have been operational for months"

Poe held her for a moment, "It's going to be ok, they wont find anything" he said, "You're mother is starting to ruffle feathers that's all, they're calling her bluff"

Kara tried to breath while not over thinking "What if they lock my mother up" she let out, "What if they lock me up?"

Poe held her tight, "then I'll break you both out" he said, "Don't worry, we're going to figure this out, we start moving the ships, and I'll call your father"

Kara took a deep breath and looked at him and met her lips with his. "Poe Dameron, you give me strength"

Poe smiled, "And you keep me alive Kara Solo" he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her again before sending the signal out to Admiral Ackbar.

"Kara Solo" She heard at the door Admiral Satura was in the doorway, "We need you to come with us please?"

Kara looked between the admiral and Poe. "Fine" she said giving Poe one last look, "Good bye Poe"

Poe watched "I won't be far behind" he said.

The words that normally comforted Kara were know freighting to her, not because she didn't believe them, but that she did. And she needed Poe to carry out the things that Kara and her Mother couldn't right now. She followed the Admiral out looking back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

The admiral left Kara in an empty conference room as she paced wondering where her mother was. Her mind was racing, what would they want from her, and what they were going to do with her mother.

Kara was lost in her thoughts as Chancellor Snoke walked in, "Hello Kara, we haven't had the pleasure, I'm Chancellor Aries Snoke" he smiled

Kara stepped back uneasy with the level of smugness. She had heard stories of Snoke, he had been injured badly in the wars, leaving him horribly disfigured. At the core of the Senate's ignorance over the activity was Snoke's influence.

Kara stood against the wall, "Why am I here Chancellor?"

He clasped his hands in front of him and smiled again, "We've been having some concerns over your mothers activity on Yavin and with this last surprise, and to be honest, disrespectful visit the council has become anxious as to the ongoings on Yavin and her senate duties"

"My mother is simply doing the job she has been tasked with" Kara said simply, "With all do respect Chancellor, you banished her to Yavin, a war hero, to live on a planet stockpiled with ships that are no longer in use, a planet that is slowly becoming a junk yard, and all she is doing is carrying out her job" she looked at him "She's not trying to cause an uprising, nor is she wanting power, she simply wants to protect the galaxy, but is feeling ignored"

"Is that why she forced a woman to come here, spell out some story about her children going missing and hoping we'd believe it was the work of the old Empire?" he said with a raised eyebrow

Kara folder her arms across her chest and scowled at the man, "Yavin is a peaceful planet, and there are more woman there who have had their children taken from them" she argued, "I've seen it Chancellor, there are children missing from Yavin, last year Admiral Ackbar gave you similar reports of other children going missing on the outer rims"

The chancellor sighed, "We just don't have the proof my dear to take any stake in your claims" he sat down in the chair, "But please take my advice" he began, "If you're mother keeps this up, we will have no choice but to suspect Treason"

Kara's eyes widened, "My mother is not capable of treason"

He raised his hands defeated, "I'm sorry, but there's just no other way" he stood, "You're mother will have no help from the senate nor the army with whatever she thinks is about to happen or happening"

Kara shook her head disappointed, "Chancellor my mother has given her life to keeping this galaxy safe, she fought, she lost her home planet, I think you'd want to trust her knowledge and experience in protecting the galaxy"

Chancellor sighed, "Please remember what I said Kara, as you're future very much depends on your mothers" he was finished speaking with Kara and waved her out.

"Kara" Leia sighed in relief, "are you alright?'

Kara made way for her mother and held her arms, "I'm fine, the Chancellor had me in this meeting room and told me that you could be tried for treason if we continue coming to the senate with these reports" She held her mother worried

"We need to go, Reana is on the ship, Admiral Satura, we'll see you on base" she nodded

the Admiral nodded, "I'll keep a close eye on things here General"

"Wait" Kara paused. She searched the hanger for the black X-wing "Where is Captain Dameron?" she asked

"The Captain is fine, Kara" Leia said, "I'll explain on the way" she said knowingly

Kara began the checks and boarded the ship trusting her mother, that Poe was alright. She couldn't wait to get off Hosnian Prime.

Yavin:

"Where will our base be General, we need to leave this planet now that the Seante is on to us" Luetenant Tig asked

"We think we have a planet" Leia nodded, "Not to worry Tig" She addressed the small base, "You all must be wondering where all the ships have gone. Not to worry, we've been shuttling them out"

Kara listened, it was news to her where they were headed next, but she couldn't help but wonder where Poe had gone to.

"We're headed to the Ileenium system to D'Qar. It's far enough in the outer rim where it won't be detected, and our scouts have been watching the system for some time. Imperials haven't settled there during the war, nor has there been any activity there" she pulled up the schematics, "There is a wide planetary ring that we can use to our advantage" she showed.

Leia knew this to be the best plan for her base. There they could stay hidden while preparing for any attack. Kara trusted her mother's leadership with everything she had. If this was the plan, she knew Leia had been spending at the least, months scouting and weighing the options.

Kara nodded in agreement, "Will have to assemble a building crew to build hangers into those mountains" she pointed to the map, but it was doable

Leia nodded, "That shouldn't be a problem, the geological readings show caves along the western part of the planet, that's where we could settle"

"Looks good to me" Kara was sold

"All right everyone, load up, we ship out in a couple days" Leia said calling the meeting.

Kara sat in her room having just showered ready for a long awaited rest. She was so exhausted she couldn't think straight; she just leaned forward on the bed wishing Poe was alright. She had no idea where he was, or if he was ok.

Her mother began to tell her she had heard rumors of spies working within the senate. It was starting to crumble. Like it had before, it was starting to turn from the inside. Making way for the Empire to come in and take over again.

And then there was Snoke. The man made her skin crawl. There was a knock at her door "Kara" her mother called from the other side

The door opened and Kara let her mother inside, "Is everything ok?" Kara asked

Leia nodded walking inside. "I never got a chance to talk to you about your meeting with Snoke"

Kara sat back down and let out a shiver. "I'd rather not"

Leia understood, he made her feel the same way too. "He's awfully interested in our family, he didn't say anything to you, or ask you anything about your uncle, or your abilities did he?"

Kara shook her head, "No" she said simply, "Does he know that we" she stopped

Leia sighed, "I can feel him reaching, but I don't suspect he knows about you being force sensitive" he looked at her hands, "I fear that the Republic will crumble as the alliance once did and he will be at the forefront of it all"

Kara worried along with her mother, "In the mean time all we can do is prepare, build up a defense, keep working in the shadows"

Leia smiled, "That's something I should be saying"

"Guess you've taught me well then" Kara responded with a light shrug

"That I believe I did" her mother turned, "There's something else" she said turning

Kara looked up wondering what it was. Leia moved to the door and gave a wave. Poe appeared in the doorway with a small smile. "Someone's here to see you" Leia smiled

Kara let out a relieved sigh standing to her feet. "I'll let you two catch up" she said leaving them.

"Thank you General" Poe gave an appreciative nod.

She looked so tired, beaten down. Poe ran his hand through his hair "When did you get in?" She asked

"Just now, The general called us in to lead the fleet out with the ships the day after tomorrow" he said

Kara smiled slightly relieved "I was worried about you"

"I came straight here after they took you, I went to the villages. I had to talk to those people, to Reana" Poe came and sat on the bed, "But I was the one worried, what happened?"

She shook her head not wanting to relive her conversation "Nothing that can't wait until morning" she said with a pleading look, Poe took the hint "Stay with me?" she asked

Poe stood and slid off his jacket and shoes and crawled onto the bed and scooped her into his arms. "I've waited so long to be in your arms again Poe" she said into his chest

He ran his hands through her hair, and took her scent in "I know the feeling" he sighed wishing this night would last forever. That they wouldn't have to face tomorrow and what would come after that.

The fell asleep in each other's arms holding on to each other for dear life.

The next morning Poe had come back into Kara's room from having a shower. He found her sitting on the bed looking down at the necklace her brother had given her. "Is that?" he stopped

"A kyber crystal" she held up the gem "my brother gave it to me"

"Any word from him or your father?" he asked

Kara shook her head "Nothing yet. The General also sent one to Luke but they haven't heard anything, nor have they had trouble"

"He'll send word Kara" Poe sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her kissing her head. "He wouldn't abandon his family"

Kara shook her head, "It's more than that" she let the necklace go "I feel something" she shook her head, "I feel anger" she looked at him

"As you should be, we all are" Poe agreed "What's happening right now" Kara shook her head

"Not mine, I feel Ben's" she looked at her hands, "I feel anger, and jealousness, like this pull" she wiped her face. She woke up heavy, she hadn't felt this way ever and it scared her.

Poe ran his hand through her hair, "Hey" he looked at her, "It's ok" he said

Kara shook her head, "I know he's walking down a very dark path, when I saw him last he just flashed this anger I had never seen before" she looked at Poe for comfort, "There's a little Vader in him, he thinks he's above it all, all the training, being with Luke" she sighed, "It can lead him down the wrong path, and now with what's going on, I'm afraid"

"Go talk to the General about it, maybe she can do something" Poe held her face, "But know this, you are safe, your family is safe, I'm going to fight for you, whatever it is, I'll be here to make sure you're ok"

Kara tried to smile resting her hand on his cheek, wondering how in the galaxy could he ever love her the way he did.

Kara sat in the Generals bunker with her hands clasped in her lap, having explained her feelings. Leia looked down hoping it was just her, but Kara had confirmed her suspicions, "Ben is too much like my father" Leia gave up trying to deny it "I woke up with it as well. And with Snoke snooping around I don't like it"

"But what does that mean? Luke saw your father change, he saved Luke's life, there was always good in him" Kara said. Her and Ben had been told the stories of Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, Luke had told them how he had always known there was still light in his father, that in spite of what he did, how he was seduced by the dark side, he still had it in him, and he proved it by saving Luke from the Emperor.

Leia shook her head and sat on the bed. "I'm not sure. Luke sees it as well, he feels it, he feels the war raging inside of Ben" she sighed, "I just cant help but wonder if sending him to train with Luke was the best idea"

"You did what you through was right, Ben is powerful, he needs to be taught the ways of the force by Uncle Luke" Kara sighed, "It would be different if the Empire had died all those years ago"

Leia lowered her head, "Maybe if we can defeat whatever's rising Ben would feel the pull to the light" She had to believe that. Kara looked at her mother hoping for the same.

Poe and Kara stood in the hanger watching as the last of the freighters take off. Kara prayed to the maker that they would get to D'Qar without notice from anyone. Poe rubbed her shoulders "Good work captain" he said in her ear as she watched the ships fly off in his arms.

Poe had volunteered to stay behind to oversee the ships departures. But both the Admiral and the General knew that there were other reasons. It had become no secret that the general's daughter and the Captain of the black squadron were together. Kara stopped fighting her feelings and started fighting for him. Poe finally felt whole being with Kara, knowing their love was real, and that they were together and in the fight.

"Kara, Captain Dameron" Leia walked into the hanger with the Admiral

BB8 followed them as they approached. Kara stood curious "I looks like we're all set to take the base to D'Qar"

Kara nodded "Great, I'll prep the ship"

Leia paused, "We have another mission, one for you both" she looked at the both of them

Poe and Kara looked at each other before looking back at Kara's mother. Leia didn't want to separate them, she really didn't, but she needed Kara, and Poe was the best pilot for the job. She gave Kara a thin smile "Poe, we've heard there's activity in the Ilum system" she tilted her head

Poe nodded without hesitation. Kara swallowed hard, it was out in the outer rim, "I'll leave now" he said

Leia gave an appreciative smile "Admiral Ackbar has your briefing" she looked at Kara "I need you to go to Luke and Ben" she said, "We both feel something very powerful rising, your Ben's sister, you have the force, I trust you can get through to him" she said with a slight worry in her voice

Kara nodded, "Should I bring him back?"

Leia sighed, "It's up to him, I trust your judgment" Kara nodded "I'll leave now too"

Leia smiled as she turned to leave the two to say goodbye. Poe sighed running his hand through his hair, "Be careful" Kara said following his hand through his hair with hers

Poe smiled reaching for her "I'm always careful, besides I got you to come back to"

Kara looked into his deep brown eyes worried, "Poe if anything happens, there wont be a republic to come rescue you, this mission would symbolize a rebellion, you're acting on your own accord for the general. It would be seen as treason if the senate found out" Kara knew the dangers of these missions know, she knew the politics having been with her mother for years in senate meetings. This was it, if Poe got caught in a fight and there wouldn't be anyone to save him. He looked at her knowing the truth

"I'm coming back, and I'm coming back to you" he said in her ear "I wont be far behind"

Kara rested her hand on his cheek, "You better"


	7. Chapter 7

Dagobah:

It was the planet Luke received his Jedi training from Yoda when he was young and he thought of no other place to hold a base to train the next generation of Jedi. Ben had been with Luke for a few years now, and even when he first arrived he was already a powerful Jedi. Even as Kara took her first steps around the base, she could really feel just how powerful Ben was becoming.

The small village was filled with younglings running around. She smiled walking through watching a few practice their abilities. They were floating objects back and forth to each other. Kara was impressed.

"I sense that you are searching for Master Skywalker" one of them approached Kara

She smiled, "I am"

"He's in the garden" the youngling said closing his eyes. Kara nodded appreciative

As she walked out into the gardens she found her Uncle teaching a group. "Ah Kara" he smiled "Class dismissed everyone," he said as the younglings scattered

"I'm sorry to intrude Uncle" she smiled

Luke embraced his niece with a smile "No no it's fine" he said "What brings you here"

She sighed, "My mother" she looked down, "We both" she stopped "I've come to see Ben, if that's alright"

Luke knew giving her a single nod "It was only a matter of time before you both could feel it, I'm sorry" he said "Ben is" he paused, "Ben is powerful, the most powerful Jedi I've seen, stronger than my father"

"Uncle Luke, things within the Senate have not improved, in fact they are getting worse, and leading it is this Chancellor Snoke" she explained

Luke lowered his head, "I've felt a disturbance" he sighed, "Someone is" he paused trying to find the word, "Searching" he looked at her worried "for power"

"Would you mind if I spent some time with my brother?" Kara asked, "And if he would like, take him to my mother, so we could spend some time together, you know as well as I do he feels a sense of abandonment being here"

He nodded, "I do my best at trying to make this a home for him"

"I know, Uncle, and from what I have seen, this is a pretty good home" she smiled, "Sometimes I wish I had ended up here than where I am"

Luke smiled knowing, "And miss your chance at finding a great love" he knew as Kara's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You were troubled last time I saw you, and now I'm looking at peaceful eyes, you are content, you're in love"

"Took a while for me to come to my senses, but that I am" she said "But I fear another war is looming, there is something out there waiting for their moment to strike, and I feel our family will be at the centre of it all"

Luke didn't want to add to Kara's worries. He tried to give her a reassuring smile "Go be with Ben, I'm sure some sibling bonding will help shed those worries my dear" he held her shoulder "He'll be in the temple"

Kara nodded turning "Thank you uncle"

Kara wondered through to the Jedi temple and found Ben meditating. There he looked so content, so peaceful. But as he sensed Kara's presence his contentment was lost.

"Kara" he sighed, "Did mother send you?"

"Yeah" she said simply with a small grin, "But I wanted to come too" she walked over wrapping her arms around him. He was so much taller than her.

"I'm sorry, you looked so peaceful" she added

Ben looked at his feet, "It's the only time I can find peace when I meditate"

"What do you see when you meditate" she asked

"My power growing, leading" he said with a sigh, "But not like that's going to happen anytime soon if I'm here"

"You know when I started at the academy I thought I wasn't going to make it past the first week because I thought they couldn't teach me anything I already didn't know" Kara said

Ben rolled his eyes "I don't even know why you bothered going"

"I went because I knew deep down there were still new things I could learn, and I did to my surprise" she countered

Ben scoffed again "But you're flying for mother, what did that get you? You're not flying for the republic"

Kara looked at the pond, "Ben, you need to stop and think beyond yourself" she said, "Uncle Luke is the last person who would want to hold you back, or to do you wrong" she said, "Trust him" she pleaded, "There is a darkness that is in our family, and he understands it better than anyone" Kara said "This need for power doesn't come from the light side of the force"

She could tell there was a pull inside of him. He was cut in half there was light inside of him because of his family, but there was a pull to the dark side. It was in his eyes, this power he had only made it worse.

Ben was silent, "Do you want to take a break? Come back with me and see mother? On Hosnian?" she said "We miss you, and you look like you could use a break from lowering yourself to the common younglings" she grinned throwing him a small nudge

Ben sighed "What and her order me around?" he shook his head and walked past his sister.

Kara sighed frustrated.

Later on that night Kara was in her room trying to shake the uneasy feeling she had about her brother. His frustration was growing, his anger was growing. There was a pull to him and Kara felt it all as if it was happening to herself.

Her communicator went off bringing her out of her own thoughts. "Hi mother" she saw Leia's hologram appear.

"Any luck?" Leia asked

Kara let out a tired sigh, "He's being stubborn" she said simply, "Give me tomorrow to try and get through to him"

Leia looked down in disappointment, "Any word on Poe?" Kara asked

Leia shook her head, "No, word, but I'm sure he'll come back soon and with some good news"

"And good news would be he doesn't see anything which then mean's he committed an unsanctioned mission against the Republic's wishes" Kara let out "And anything other good news would mean an Empire uprising which would lead to another civil war"

Leia stared at her daughter "And they say you're the encouraging one?"

"I'm sorry, I'm tired, and I just feel so heavy "she said" With Ben and everything"

"Get some sleep, maybe it'll be easier tomorrow" Leia suggested

"You think?" Kara asked hopeful

"Probably not" Leia quipped "But hey you gave your dose of reality, so can I" she nodded, "Get some sleep"

"Good night" Kara said shutting off the communicator.

She laid back and tried to centre her thoughts on Ben.

The next morning she watched as Ben practiced the lessons with the other padawans. She could sense that Ben was growing more and more frustrated. But yet Luke was always patient with him. He didn't treat Ben as one of is other students. He saw Ben much higher than that.

Kara smiled at the younglings watching as well. "The force isn't just about moving rocks, it's the energy between the rocks, it's the energy moving between everything" he said as he lifted his staff into his hands.

The younglings watching with Kara all had pebbles in their hands trying to make them move. Kara watched as Ben reached for his lightsaber effortlessly.

"Master Solo is so powerful" one boy said watching in awe.

Kara looked down at the handful of pebbles the boy had and she focused as they began to float slowly. As the boy noticed he looked to Ben in awe but realized it wasn't him using the force. Kara winked as the boy looked up at her realizing. She stood up and walked away as the pebbled fell back into the boys hand. "She's got the force too" they all said as Kara walked off

"Very good Kara" Luke said quietly as she walked grabbing a spare staff "Can I borrow that?" she asked pointing to his

Luke knew where this was headed and gave her an uneasy look. She nodded "Don't worry, I won't get worked up"

Luke handed her his staff "Remember you broke my last one"

Kara smiled taking it and whistling at her brother. "Why don't we show these padawans how Solo's use the force" she grinned

Ben was unimpressed, "You're joking right? We haven't spared in years" he put away the lightsaber, "I'm far beyond you now"

Kara tilted her head, "Show me then" she said tossing the staff

Ben caught it "You're on then"

Kara circled him as Luke walked back with the younglings to watch. "Give them room, they like to spread out" he said "And destroy everything" he added under his breath

She was grinning like a little girl. She loved sparing with Ben when they were younger. Ben was loosening up to the idea as he watched her footing. He took the first swing after she double stepped. But Kara leaned to the side and pivoted so she was to his side. "tisk tisk, I know you count my steps"

Ben circled around as Kara spun the staff taking aim at his side, Ben stepped back swinging around the side trying to get her feet. "Just warming up big sister"

Kara grinned "Warmed up then?" Ben nodded as Kara spun around again taking a high aim.

Ben dodged the hit and spun the staff to her side. Kara took the hit but stepped towards to get his side as well. Ben lurched back as Kara swung around again taking aim at his feet. But Ben jumped over. He was smiling know. Kara was almost giggling as they were in a dance almost.

The children were watching with such a focus, their jaws open and cheering each time their favorite made a hit.

"You learn to fight too at Starfleet academy" Ben said surprised

Kara took a swing at him again and let out a shrug, "Well there was this one time we were stranded on Tatooine and we got ambushed by these Tusken Raiders. I learned how to put this stuff into practice pretty quick" she took a quick step to the left faking Ben then spinning to the right and taking out his feet. "And how to get in a few cheap shots"

The younglings were cheering as Ben was on his back. He laughed. Kara held out her hand helping him up. "Cheap tricks are not the Jedi way Kara" Ben said

"Good thing I'm not the Jedi then" she smiled

Ben wrapped his arm around his sister as the younglings circled them with Luke in tow. "Where did you learn to fight like that Miss Solo?" one boy asked

"Master Skywalker mostly, and our parents, and some of my training in flight school" she smiled

"You're a pilot?" another one asked interested

Kara nodded, "I fly for the Senate, I fly for General Organa" she said

"Have you ever been in battle?" she was asked

"Not a real one no" she said. The thought of Poe flashed through her mind as her smile faded.

"That's enough excitement for today everyone" Luke felt Kara's emotion shift. "Run along now" he said

Ben watched her curious, "I'm fine" she sighed, "It's fine" she handed the staff back to Luke.

"I'm going to take a walk" she said walking towards the gardens. Ben followed. "I'm fine Ben"

"No you're not" he said

She shook her head, "Come back with me" she said changing the subject, "Come back and see mother, spend some time with us"

Ben rolled his eyes, "So what she can worry over me like she always does"

"She worries because there is a reason to worry" Kara admitted, "There is something happening out there, we are on the brink of another war, can you feel it? Can't you see that the reason why mother and father sent you to train with Luke is because they wanted you to fully understand your power, so when the time came you wouldn't be swayed, like Vader was"

Ben looked down shaking his head, "A lot good that did"

She shook her head, "Now you're being selfish" she said "You wanna know what just happened?" she said "There is someone I love very much on the other side of the galaxy, alone, on a recon mission" she said "He's been the one out there flying for the republic, watching arms dealers broker deals to buyers for ships bigger than we've ever seen before, he's seen villages destroyed and watched as mothers frantic over their missing children, and he's been captured in an interment camp" she said

Ben watched her not sure what to believe, "Because they think the Empire is still out there"

Kara nodded, "And it is Ben, there's proof, and here is a man, a good man, a better pilot, out there risking his life for the safety of the galaxy, giving reports to deaf and scared ears and yet he goes back out there every time to try and make them see"

He looked down, "And there is mother on the other side trying to back him up" she said, "And what has that gotten her?"

He shook his head, "Questions, problems from the Senate, they even threatened her" Kara finished "So don't you dear stand there and say she worries over you like it's an inconvenience" she pointed, "You need to looked beyond yourself right now, this is so much bigger than you, this is your family, and we are already splitting at the seams, what do you think will happen if we go to war"

Ben stayed quiet. He didn't know any of it. Kara said nothing else and walked away.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be sharing this information Kara?" Luke sat in her room in awe of all that Kara said. She told him everything, about the reports, about Poe's missions and what happened with the Senate and her mother.

Kara shrugged, "At this point I don't even care anymore Uncle" she admitted, "And besides, you're a Jedi master, you're sworn to protect the Galaxy, I would like to think you go beyond Government"

Luke chuckled, "If only old Ben Kenobi could hear you say that"

Kara sighed, "I need to get back to my mother" she said

Luke nodded, "I'm sorry your father isn't much of a help right now Kara" he said "Han is the way he is"

"That he is" she said.

Kara noticed the door open and Ben walk in. He had a bag packed. Kara looked at him in disbelief, "You were right" he sighed "But things are going to be different" he said "I'm not a child"

Kara nodded simply then looked at her Uncle, "Well I guess this is it then" he stood "Safe travels" he hugged Kara "May the force be with both of you"

Kara looked at Ben appreciative as they walked out of the hut.

Kara landed the freighter and walked off the ramp with Ben in tow. She had searched for Poe's Jet but it wasn't in the hanger.

Ben noticed, "You really do love him, don't you" Kara looked at him

"More than I have ever loved anything in the galaxy" she said

Leia came out to the hanger to find her kids. She smiled "Ben" she hugged her son, "I've missed you"

Ben hugged his mother, "Hello mother" he sighed

"I can't remember the last time we were all together" Leia smiled

Ben pushed through "I don't know, ask Father"

Kara sighed looking at her mother; "At least I got him here" she said with a shrug, "You never said anything about him being happy about it"


	8. Chapter 8

Leia gave her an appreciative smile to her daughter. She did her part, now it was time for Leia to do hers. "I'll go talk to him"

"Mother, wait" Kara said "If you're going to try and convince Ben this is a good idea, you need to be honest with why we're all here" she said giving Leia a knowing look. "Why here on Hosnian and not on Yavin" she lowered her voice "Or D'qar"

Kara could tell Leia's mind was racing. Leia looked away disappointed, "I thought by bringing us together would, you know" she stopped "bring us together"

Kara gave a thin smile "But there's more" she pressed

Her mother let out a tired sigh. "It's for appearances, isn't it" Kara guessed, "You wanted us all here to show the Senate you aren't starting an uprising"

Leia turned back to Kara to try and explain. But Kara nodded understanding, "I get it" she said with a light shrug, "It makes sense, you want them to see we don't need to live on Yavin, that father is for the republic as well"

"I hope Ben can see that what we're doing is for the best, that we're thinking of not ourselves, but for him and his future" Leia said

"He knows that mother" Kara rested her arm on her shoulder "He's just confused, he has all this power that he doesn't know how to control it" she said "He'll figure it out, he'll see that with us being together right now is for the best"

They both gave each other reassuring smiles. But as they walked into the base Kara looked back one last time in search of Poe's jet.

As Kara got into their apartment she was faced with her father. "Dad" she said, "You're here" her tone was full of surprise.

Han rested his hands on his hips and gave a shrug, "Sure, your mother asked" he said, "said it was important"

She looked at him sideways as she put the bags down, "What did she tell you exactly"

Han let out another shrug, "Just that Ben was coming, and that we needed to be together that's all"

Kara still didn't buy it. "Excuse me Miss Kara" She heard C3P0 in the doorway.

She turned to her mother's loyal droid. "There's an R2 unit here with an encrypted message for you" he said apprehensive

Kara glanced at her father before following the droid. "Encrypted message?" Han asked curious

Han followed her and 3P0 into the other room where the droid stood. "This is Admiral Ackbar's" Kara said

The R2 unit beeped saying it relayed his correspondence to Ackbar, but there was one more for her. "For me" she knew it had to come from Poe. "Play it please" she nodded

The unit projected the hologram. It was Poe in the cockpit of his jet. "I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to tell you I'm alive, there's activity, a lot of it. Hopefully we'll be together soon. I'm not far behind Solo" the message shut off.

Kara leaned against the table staring at the floor. She tried with all her energy to hold back the tears. "I've seen him before" Han recognized Poe from the academy. He looked at his daughter resting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's Poe Dameron, he flies for the Republic under Admiral Ackbar" she let out "He's" she stopped, "He's out in the otter rim"

Han sighed, "So you two a thing?" he asked

Kara didn't answer. C3P0 looked between the droid and Kara, "I'm sure he'll be back soon Miss Solo" 3P0 said "Shall I have the message destroyed"

Kara nodded "Thank you" she said quietly

C3P0 ushered the droid out as Kara stood trying to hold on to the blurry vision of Poe praying that he was safe and would come home.

Ben stood walking through the Senate tower, trying to become familiar with the place again. It had been so long since he was last there. But he felt a calling down these halls. Like he was being pulled.

Chancellor Snoke stood a ways down. "Ben Solo" he said "The young Jedi returns home" he walked towards Ben

He stood curious, "Chancellor Snoke, hello" he recognized the tall man.

Snoke smiled, he could read Ben's mind. The pull, the power in him. "You're mother and sister must be so happy you've come"

Leia walked into the Senate tower and found Ben and Chancellor Snoke talking in the hall. Snoke listened intently as Ben talked. He stopped though as Leia approached, "Ah Princess, you forgot to mention just how powerful of a Jedi you have in a son"

Leia raised her eyebrows "And how is that any of your concern Chancellor"

Snoke smiled "It's encouraging to see the Jedi living on, your bother training a new generation, living in the light, teaching and educating so there isn't a chance of a resurgence of the dark side, of one becoming like your father"

Leia shook her head, "Then you need to brush up on your history Chancellor, my father realized in the end and came back to the light, he saved my brother from the Emperor"

Chancellor ignored the notion and looked at Ben, "Ben you have power in you I haven't seen in decades, since the days of your grandfather, don't let anyone try to harness it, or worse off, try to diminish it"

Ben watched hanging on every word Snoke said. "Remember those words young Solo" he said sauntering off

Leia watched him go with a scowl. She could feel Ben's conflict and she had an awful feeling when it came to Snoke.

Han shifted not knowing what to say, "Kara" he started, "He's going to come back, if he's flying for Ackbar, he's gotta be one of the best pilots out there, if even that he's going to come home knowing you're here waiting for him" he said

Kara tried to smile appreciating Han's effort. She gave a nod. "Are you ok?" he asked resting his hand on her arm

"Nope, but this is as good as it's going to get right now, at least until he comes back, so let's get going" she said "Let's find Ben and mother"

Han ran his hand through her hair, admiring her strength before following her out.

"Ah both Solo children in the Seante I see" Kara heared the Chancellor as they headed down the hall

Kara turned silent and stared at the Chancellor. Han glared, "And you might be?" he asked

"Forgive me, we've not had the pleasure seeing as the General has taken up governance duties alone" he grinned "But it is an honor to meet the infamous Han Solo"

Han looked on unimpressed at his fake charm, "Again I ask, and you are?"

"Father, this is Chancellor Snoke" Kara interrupted the standoff, "He sits on the council with mother. He oversees much of the outer rim systems and was at the forefront of cleaning up the Empire's fleets when the war ended" Kara listed off his resume as is she were in pain.

"You must be so happy to have you're family all together" Snoke said "To have two extraordinary children is a fine accomplishment yourself General" Snoke smiled

Han looked at his daughter

Snoke stood proud, "But then again it is such an honor to serve the republic we fought so hard to free from the Empire, wouldn't you say General Solo"

Han glared, "I leave the serving of government up to those capable hands like Leia and Ackbar, I was never much of a military man" he nodded looking at Kara,

Snoke looked on curious, "Bound by love rather than duty then" he grinned, "Which calls you back once more" he turned, "I do hope you enjoy your time here on Hosnian General" he said as he walked away

Every inch of Kara's skin crawled, "I don't trust that guy" Han said quietly

Kara turned for Leia's quarters "Tell me about it"

Weeks had gone by and everyday Kara was in that hanger waiting for Poe to return. Their time on Hosnian turned into a political game. Leia had returned to senate meetings leaving Ben on his own, Kara to fix the ship and wait for Poe and Han was out of his element. It was all down to Poe, and then to see what the senate would do, and if there was going to be an attack from the old empire. It was a waiting game.

"I'm not being pathetic" Kara said hearing Chewie's quip "And you haven't waited for Han countless times"

The wookie growled that it was different. That she'd been out in the hanger every day waiting. "I'm not waiting for him" Kara argued

"He's out there with no way of reaching out to let us know if he's safe, I think I have a right to worry" She added, "One message weeks ago, who knows what's going on"

Chew smiled liking he was getting a rise out of her; he did it to Han all the time.

Kara sunk at the reminder "If something happens there wont be anyone to save him, he's technically committing treason by going on an unsanctioned mission and there isn't an army to save him if he finds anything and gets caught"

Chewie tried to comfort her implying he'd be back, he was the best pilot in the republic. And plus he had Kara to come home to. Kara tried to smile at her hairy friend. Chewie let out another sound. Kara glared "I wasn't making googly eyes at him at our graduation"

Chewie begged to differ, "More like he was making them at me" she said

He held up the wrench scolding her that it took her so long to finally be with him "I didn't know how he truly felt about me" she defended herself, "He's a charmer, I didn't know if I was just another girl to him"

She smiled as Chewie shook his head, claiming that she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. "You know you're pretty sweet when you're not being a hairy pain in my butt" she grinned

Chewie liked teasing her as much as he did Han.

Suddenly Kara got a strange feeling. As if she were being pulled. She paused while tightening the barring in the auxiliary motor and got up. "I'll be back in a bit" she said as Chewie complained she was quitting early on him.

She walked through the tower to her and Ben's quarters and stood at the door. Ben was inside with someone, talking.

"This power, I feel like it's ripping me from the inside out, and uncle Luke keeps telling me to bury it, to keep it hidden" he said "But I think the reason why I'm in so much pain is because this power shouldn't be contained" he said

"It shouldn't Ben, no, you're right. This power inside you, the very same power your grandfather had is meant to be unleashed, unbound, and free" the voice told him.

Kara focused trying to recognize the voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it, it was too faint, as if the other person wasn't even in the room with Ben.

"What do I do" Ben asked, "Help me"

"Unleash the power that's inside you, explore every part it wants to show you" he said "You are meant for great things Ben, to lead, to rule and with this power, you will be worshipped"

Kara felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped catching her mouth shut. She turned to find C3P0 "I'm sorry Miss Kara"

Kara jumped again to the door opening and Ben on the other side. Kara looked at the droid, "News from Admiral Ackbar, Captain Dameron is on his way back"

Kara wanted to ask Ben whom he was talking about but the news had her at a crossroads. She looked at 3P0 "Thank you, I have to go into the market to find a few parts for my mothers ship, but if you see his jet arrive, let him know that I'm here"

3P0 nodded "Certainly" he said walking back to the communications room.

Kara followed Ben into the apartment "What were you doing?" she asked

"What were you doing? Spying on me?" he accused

She raised her eyebrows, "This is my room, remember, you're just staying here" she said with a tone.

"I can't stay here anymore, just sitting around while mother attends meetings, it's just like when we were kids" he shook his head, "We're just pawns in her political game"

Kara shook her head "How can you say that, when she's been trying to spend time with you Ben, trying to include you in her life"

Ben was about to interject when Chewie stood at the door and growled that they were running late. "I know, I know" she said, "The market Chew, I didn't forget"

Ben turned relieved "Better get going then" he said. He turned to look at the Chewie as he growled out an invitation to join them.

Kara walked out frustrated but worried whom this new influence over Ben was.

Kara found Han out in the market negotiating with a Rodian smuggler "You are serious" Kara walked in with Chewie behind her

"Just a minute" Han said to the smuggler "Kara, common he's offering a good deal, couple days tops" Chewie barked at Han insulted that he was taking a job without him

"He's retired" Kara waved the Rodian away and sat down "You can't leave, even for a couple days" Kara begged

Han looked away knowing she was right "I don't do well just sitting here"

Kara took a drink of the ale that the bartender handed her, "Why because you're afraid someone you've scammed will finally catch up with you"

"Watch it kid" Han pointed. But he knew it was true enough, "I just don't know how much of a help I can be"

Kara sunk, "Just be here" She said "Commit to sticking around, show an interest in Ben, take him flying, show him the new freighter" she suggested now needing it more than ever. Her fear for Ben was growing "Mother needs us here as a family, you don't know what it was like last time we were here"

Han looked at her guilty. He had heard from Leia but it was only the watered down version. "The Senate is this close to kicking mother off the senate, or worse arresting her for treason" she said "She brought a Yavin villager here because her child had been taken and she and I were both held" she admitted, "They went through the ship, everything and they told me they were on to us, that they had reason to believe we were stockpiling on Yavin"

Han sat back "Geez"

Kara nodded, "So please, just be here, she'll do the rest of the work. She just needs you here" she said, "We both do"

Han sighed "I'm sorry" he looked at his hands "Being a father wasn't something I was ever good at" he admitted "But that doesn't mean I don't love you or Ben any less" he said "I just didn't know what I cold bring to the table"

Kara knew her father tried. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I know" she sighed

"You know you're really something for helping out your mother like this. You've taken on a huge burden Kara" he said "I'm proud of you, you could have put up a fight and gone back to fly for the republic, but you stuck by your mother"

Kara tried to smile as she tiredly wiped her eyes "I'm trying"

"You're doing a lot more than trying" he smiled.


End file.
